Remembering
by blueorchid7
Summary: A sequel to 'Wishing to Forget the Past' Tea regains her life back, but everyone remembers everything that happens. Atem has gather more help to get rid of Tea. What will Tea do? Will Atem go through with getting rid of her?
1. Maybe a Dream

**Hope you all enjoy chapter one. This is a sequel to Wishing to Forget the Past.**

Chapter 1

Maybe a Dream

Nighttime

Tea's house

Tea sat up from her bed and look around to see her old room. _Wow that was some weird dream. _Thought Tea. Tea then feels a three cards. Tea gets up and turns on the light. She looks at the cards and gasp. She finds three Egyptian God Cards and the silver necklace in her hand. _So it wasn't a dream. _Thought Tea. She turns and sees that she has a Duel Monster Deck with the Scarlet Witch on top. _How am I going to explain this to Yugi about having his Egyptian God Cards Star said no one, but me would remember all the current events. _Thought Tea. Tea looks outside and sees that it is nighttime. _I'll go by Yugi's house in the morning and return these cards to him. _Thought Tea. She fell soundly asleep.

Yugi's house

Yugi sat up in bed. He looks around his room. _Wow that was a weird dream or was it. _ Thought Yugi. He sees his duel deck. He picks up his duel deck and looks through them. _Hey, the Egyptian God Cards are not here. So either the cards were stolen again or that dream was real. _Thought Yugi. Yugi gets up, turns on his light, and searches his room for the Egyptian God Cards.

Tristan's house

Joey sat up from the floor. Tristan sat up in bed. Joey and Tristan look around. Joey then looks up at Tristan and Tristan looks down at Joey. "Tristan you wouldn't believe the dream I had." Said Joey. "Did it have to deal with Tea and the bearers of the Millennium Items." Said Tristan. Joey looks up at him with a little shock on his face. "Yeah. How da know?" Asked Joey. "It was all real unless we both manage to dream the same dream. And that would be crazy." Answer Tristan. "What a minute if it was real we shouldn't remember any of the events that pass." Said Joey. "Your right." Said Tristan. "Should we call Yugi and Tea and tell them?" Asked Tristan. "Nah it's late and I don't want Yugi's gramps getting mad at me." Said Joey. "We'll meet at Yugi's early tomorrow morning." Said Joey. Both boys struggle back to sleep.

Destiny's house

Destiny sat up from bed. _How odd. That dream. No. Not a dream. _Thought Destiny. She looks down and saw a small scratch on her arm from being drag. _If it was all real then I shouldn't remember any of this. _Thought Destiny. _But when if everyone else remember these pass events. _Thought Destiny. She sat against her bed.

Jordan's house

Jordan sat up in bed. _What was that. _Thought Jordan. _Man I know that wasn't a dream. _Thought Jordan. _Maybe I'm losing my mind. _ Thought Jordan. _Maybe-_ Jordan was interrupted by the phone. "Hello." Said Jordan. "Hey grandma." Said Jordan. "You had what kind of dream?" Asked Jordan. He nearly drops the phone. "I had the same dream." Said Jordan. There was a long pause between the two. "You think all of the stuff happen for real then would that mean that Tea is in trouble?" Asked Jordan.

England

Afternoon

Tom's house

_What was that? _Thought Tom. Tom was on the couch watching a dueling match. _I know wasn't asleep. _Thought Tom. _But that couldn't be real, because I never been to Japan. _Thought Tom. He lay back against the couch. _Well I have when my family and I move there, but I was lonely and I move back here with my family. _Thought Tom. _If it wasn't a dream then shouldn't I have forgotten like Star said. _Thought Tom.

Domino Park

Atem, his priests, Mana, and Simon walk around Domino Park. "Now what is the plan?" Asked Seth. He looks at Atem. "We need the other bearers of the Millennium Items and not just them we need some people to keep a close eye on Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey and see if they remember any of the past events." Said Atem. "Who did you have in mind my pharaoh?" Asked Isis. "I need Simon to merge with Yugi's grandpa and Seth to merge with Kiaba." Said Atem. Seth and Simon both give shock faces. "Um…pharaoh I know nothing of this Yugi or his relationship with his grandpa." Said Simon. "Same with me." Said Seth. "Don't worry once you merge all the events and memories will run through you." Said Atem. Simon and Seth both sigh. "But in the meantime we are going to need Merick, Pegasus, and Bakura." Said Atem. Everyone just nods their heads and then vanish.

**Here is chapter one. I'll update chapter 2 as soon as I can.**


	2. Meeting

**Here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy it.**

Chapter 2

Meeting

Domino City

Tea's house

Tea got up, took a shower, brushes her hair, and brushes her teeth. Tea picks up her bag, grabs the three Egyptian God Cards, and checks her mirror. She puts her high pink shoes and heads out the door. She then grabs the deck that was given to her and puts it in her back pocket. She then walks out and locks the door. She heads down to Yugi's house.

Duelist Kingdom

Atem, his priests, Mana, and Simon were at Duelist Kingdom were Pegasus, Bakura, Merick, and Odion were in the room with all the cameras. All four of them lie on the floor sleeping until Merick woke up. "Huh where am I." Said Merick. He notices Odion, Bakura, and Pegasus. Merick reaches over and shakes Odion awake. Odion looks around. "Master Merick where are we?" Asked Odion. "I'm not sure and I'm not sure how we got here." Said Merick. Bakura and Pegasus were the next to wake up a couple hours later.

"Hey what are you three doing here?" Asked Pegasus. He looks at the boys with some anger. "I wish we knew." Said Bakura. "Well I'm calling security for intrusion." Said Pegasus. He reaches over to the button. "That won't be necessary." Said a strong voice from out side the room. All four of them jump and turn to the door. _It couldn't be. Could it? _Thought Merick. Atem, his priests, Mana, and Simon enter the room. _Pharaoh? _Thought Merick, Odion, and Bakura. _Oh no it's Yugi boy. _Thought Pegasus. Pegasus then notice Shadi making him shake only a little bit. Merick, Odion, Bakura, and Pegasus our shock to see Atem along with the bearers of the Millennium Items. Merick comes up to the pharaoh and bow. "Um…not to be rule and I am glad to see you, but what are you doing here, pharaoh?" Asked Merick. "We need all of your help. It's about Tea." Said Atem. "Tea! Is she hurt?" Asked Merick. "No she is in trouble." Said Atem. He crosses his arms across his chest. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Bakura. "And why did you call us?" Asked Odion. He crosses his arms. "It's a long story." Said Atem.

Domino City

Kama Game Shop

Tea arrives at Yugi's house. She opens the door and sees Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. "Hey guys." Said Tea. "Hey Tea. We need to talk about an important matter." Said Joey. Tea looks around the shop. "Yugi where's your grandpa?" Asked Tea. "He went to duel Mr. Hawkins." Answer Yugi. "But we need to talk to you about something." Said Yugi. Someone opens the door and they see Destiny and Jordan enter the shop. _Destiny, Jordan. What are they doing here._ Thought Tea. "Hey guys welcome to the Game Shop we are in a meeting right now if you come back- Yugi was interrupted by Destiny. "Hey Tea." Said Destiny. "Destiny, Jordan. Wait a minute how do you know my name?" Asked Tea. Jordan takes a step up towards Tea. "Let me explain everything." Said Jordan.

Atem had finish explaining everything along with his priests. "You see why we need your help?" Asked Atem. "Yeah I see it." Said Merick. "So will you help?" Asked Mana. "I'm in." Said Merick. "If Master Merick is in then so am I." Said Odion. "Why are you here? You didn't even hold the Millennium Items." Said Seth. He crosses his arms. Odion was about to explain, but he was interrupted. "It's his loyalty to me." Said Merick. "Why didn't you also call my sister?" Asked Merick. He looks at the look alike Ishizu. "Sister." Said Merick. Isis shakes his head. "I'll explain that later." Said Shadi. "I'm in too." Said Bakura. "I'm out." Said Pegasus. He turns from them about to leave the room and Mahad blocks the door. "Listen Pegasus I know we did not get along in the past, but if you help us I'll give you what your heart desires." Said Atem. _My wife, Cecila Pegasus. _Thought Pegasus. A tear tickles down his check. He takes a deep breath and turns to face everyone. "What do I have to do?" Asked Pegasus.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Chapter 3 is on it's way.**


	3. Taking

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Taking

Afternoon

Kama Game Shop

Tea sat up with a shock expression on her face. "You guys still remember?" Asked Tea. "Yeah. Even my grandma remembers." Said Jordan. "Hey wait a minute if you all remember then why isn't Tom here?" Asked Tea. She crosses her arms. Destiny looks up with a sad expression. "That's because he move back to England when he didn't make any friends here." Said Destiny. "How do you know?" Asked Tea. "Well I check the yearbook and I also ask a classmate." Said Destiny. "So there is also a chance he remembers too." Said Tea. Tom and Destiny both nod. Tea just sigh and then an idea pop in her mind. "Hey that means we can all be friends." Said Tea. She gave a small smile to her friends. Yugi smile, but then frowns and leaves for the kitchen. "What's da matter?" Asked Joey. Joey was the only one who noticed Yugi having a weird expression on his face. "Joey I just have a bad feeling that everyone remember these past events is not a good thing." Said Yugi. "To be honest Yugi I have a bad feeling about all of this too, but I don't think we should worry about this and besides everything has return to normal. Well almost everything." Said Joey.

Afternoon

Duelist Kingdom

"So you want me to invite all the people who came in the finals here?" Asked Pegasus. "Yes and not just the duelist kingdom the other duel that Kiaba had when he tried to get all the Egyptian God Cards." Said Atem. "It may be the only way to either draw Tea here." Said Atem. "How do I know Yugi boy will come here?" Asked Pegasus. He has his arms cross. Atem comes and sits in Pegasus chair. "Plain and simple you don't have the Millennium Eye. Well he thinks you don't." Said Atem. "What do you mean?" Asked Bakura. "My priests, Akhenaden, will hand you his Millennium Eye. Just don't wear it until it comes to Yugi's duel or have anyone see it." Said Atem. Akhendnaden remove the eye with ease. "Pegasus put this on the eye so it won't get to attach to your face like it did when it was taken from you." Said Atem. He throws a bag full of golden dust. "It should help to remove the eye without you blacking out." Said Atem. Pegasus looks down at the eye and smiles at it like being reunited with an old friend. "Wait does that mean I would have to invite Kiaba boy?" Asked Pegasus. "He has been so busy with different types of duels when if he doesn't come." Said Pegasus. Atem laughs a little. "My my the one who invented Duel Monsters does not have a plan. Well don't worry priest, Seth, here will merge with Kiaba." Said Atem. "Well if he looks like Kiaba why do we have to grab Kiaba?" Asked Bakura. "Because people would think it was odd that this look alike was Kiaba and Kiaba could be doing something else." Answer Atem. Atem did not have to point to his cousin. His cousin just crosses his arms. "Yes and in order for me to do that I will need the Millennium Rod." Said Seth. "Which is why I'll have Merick, Odion, and Bakura come along with you." Said Atem. Atem kept explaining more and more of his plan.

Kiaba Land

Two days later Night

Kiaba sat behind his desk starting to writing down some more ideas for a new theme park. He later throws that idea in the trash. _I have to come up with something interesting that will bring in duelist. _Thought Kiaba. _I could always throw another tournament and invite the previous duelists who duel in my previous tournament, but that dog Wheeler will be there and I hate the idea. _Thought Kiaba. Kiaba throw that idea out the window. He place his hand on his head and sigh. He was about to close his computer and give it up, but then he heard a knock on the door. Kiaba looks up with an irritated look, but it soften when the door open to reveal Mokuba. "Hey big bro has the planning coming?" Asked Mokuba. Kiaba smiles lightly at Mokuba. He could not let his little brother know he was fresh out of ideas. "It's going well." Said Kiaba. "Really because you've been up here since morning." Said Mokuba. Kiaba sighs and looks at his watch. It read seven o'clock. "I'll bring your meal up." Said Mokuba. "Wait! I'm not reall- Kiaba never finish his sentence and his brother left his office to bring up the meal. Kiaba just smile to himself seeing that he has a good little brother. "That's sweet of him." Said a voice. "Who's there. Whoever it is I'm calling security." Said Kiaba. He reaches for the phone, but the phone no longer seems to work. Kiaba kept punching in the number, but the phone made no sound. The voice just laugh and Seth came along with Bakura, Merick, and Odion. Kiaba then notices some Millennium Rod and Ring. _This has be someone's idea of a joke. _Thought Kiaba. "What do you want and that's a nice mask." Said Kiaba. He was referring to Seth who crosses his arms. "You have been invited to duel at Duelist Kingdom by Mr. Pegasus." Said Odion. He place the invite on the desk. "What I wouldn't waste my time at that place and since when do you three work for Mr. Pegasus." Said Kiaba. He points at Bakura, Merick, and Odion. Seth comes up behind him and with the Millennium Rod holds Kiaba in place making Kiaba gasp. Seth ushers for Merick to come over. Merick comes over grabs the rod and Seth vanishes into Kiaba.

Hallway

Mokuba told the chief he would bring up the food himself. Mokuba tried to balance the food trying hard not to drop it. He made it to his older brother's room and knocks. "Come in." Said Kiaba. Mokuba comes into the room with the tray and places it on the table. "Here's your meal Seto." Said Mokuba. "Thanks Mokuba." Said Kiaba. He rubs Mokuba's head. Mokuba feels odd when Kiaba rubs his head. He then shoves it off as nothing. "Mokuba I'll be going away for a couple of days so I need you stay here." Said Kiaba. "Can I come along?" Asked Mokuba. "No it's a very important meeting I need you to stay here." Said Kiaba. "But- "Stay here!" Said Kiaba. He interrupted Mokuba. Mokuba just nods and leaves the room. "So I guess I should be packing now. Since I need to be there by tomorrow." Said Kiaba. He turns to Merick, Odion, and Bakura. "Yeah. Do you know where your cards are?" Asked Merick. "Yes in the desk. He has good taste in cards." Said Seth. He saw images of Kiaba's cards and smile. Odion steps up. "Well you better go. Simon must be near the game shop where Yugi's grandpa is." Said Seth. Merick, Odion, and Bakura vanish from the room leaving Kiaba.

Night

Kama Game Shop

Mr. Muotu had serve the kids snack. He saw them talk in private. They all look at each other confuse. Mr. Muoto got to meet some new students from Yugi's school. _What a bunch of sweet kids. _Thought Mr. Muoto. He had known the new kids for two days so far and seem like a good bunch. _This is what everyone needs in order to forget the spirit of the puzzle. _ Mr. Muoto then notices that the trash bag is full. He grabs the bag and heads out the door. "Oh my back." Moan Mr. Muoto. "I should have ask Yugi to take out the trash." Said Mr. Muoto to himself. He ran into someone. "Oh I'm sorry bout that." Said Mr. Mouto. "No need to apologize." Said a voice that sounded like Mr. Mouto. Mr. Muoto throws the trash in the garbage, but he whines a little about his back. Mr. Muoto looks at the person and then gasps when he sees a guy who looks like himself. Mr. Muoto did not say much for there was a light and Simon vanishes. Mr. Muoto has the invite in his hand and puts it in his pocket until the time is right. He walks back to the game shop.

**Here is chapter 3. The adventure is about to begin soon. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.**


	4. The Invitation

**Sorry for the wait. I was having writer's block. I hope you guys like chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

The Invitation

Friday Morning

Kama Game Shop

Yugi got up and got dress. He then went to the down the stairs. "Hey grandpa. I'm off for school." Said Yugi. _I told everyone we would meet thirty minutes before school started knowing Joey he'll be late. _Thought Yugi. Mr. Mouto looks up at his grandson and smiles. "Have a nice day at school." Said Mr. Mouto. Yugi just nods and heads pass the Mr. Mouto. Yugi then feels something odd, but he then shoves it off as nothing. Yugi runs out the door.

Domino High School

Tea sits in front of the school and waits for all her friends to arrive. _I'm so glad that we all decided to be friends. _Thought Tea. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. She turns and spots Bakura. "Hey Bakura!" Said Tea. She smiles as she sees her friend. "Where are Yugi, Joey, and Tristan aren't they usually with you?" Asked Bakura. He searches for them on school grounds. "Oh they're on there way." Answer Tea. "That's good how have you been?" Asked Bakura. "Hey Tea!" Shouted Destiny and Jordan. "Hey Destiny, Jordan!" Shouted Tea. She waves her hand in the air for her friends. Destiny and Jordan run over to where Tea is. "Hey guys I'm glad you made it." Said Tea. Tea felt someone touch her arm. She turns to see Bakura. "Not to be rude, but who are these guys?" Asked Bakura. "Oh these are my new friends we met not to long ago." Answer Tea. She sweats drop. Yugi comes up to the school. Yugi had been looking down in deep thought he then looks up and sees his friend Bakura. "Hey Bakura!" Shouted Yugi. "How have you been?" Asked Yugi. "Oh just peachy." Answer Bakura. Joey and Tristan ran up to the school. "Hey guys!" Yelled Tristan. "Hey!" Shouted Yugi. Joey and Tristan ran up to there friends. "Hey Joey you made it on time." Said Yugi. "That's a shock you're usually late." Said Tea. She made a shock face. "Well he slept over and I had to throw a shoe at him to wake him up. Joey do you know you talk in your sleep?" Said Tristan. Joey elbow into Tristan's stomach hard. Tristan grabbed his stomach and howl in pain. Everyone laugh at the two. _Well at least everything is kind of back to normal and I'm glad to. _Thought Tea

Duelist Kingdom

Atem sat in a room that was bigger than a normal hotel suite. He sat in a chair that would really show royalty. He rested his head against his hand. _Tea I've hurt her so much. She must be still mad at me if she remembers what had happen. _Thought Atem. Someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Said Atem. The door opens to reveal Isis. She bows towards the pharaoh. "Pharaoh I've just got a report that Seth and Simon have both merge with Kiaba and the boy Yugi's grandpa. Atem looks up at her. "Have the invites been sent?" Asked Atem. "Yes those kids should be getting them by now." Said Isis. "Good." Said Atem. He got up and move to were his deck is. "Everything is going as plan." Said Atem.

Domino High School

The last bell rang and everyone was excited that summer had finally come. Tea comes outside and greeted by her friends. "Hey guys glad that it is summer." Said Tea. "Yeah which should give us time to relax." Said Tristan. Bakura starts to walk on home. "Hey Bakura where are you going? Where going out to Burger World to get something to eat wanna come?" Asked Tristan. Bakura turns around and smiles. "I'll meet you guys there I need to run home and check my mail." Said Bakura. "Oh right I'll meet you guys there too I need to get my wallet." Said Yugi. "Okay we'll make sure not to eat all the hamburgers while you're gone." Said Joey. "I hope you bought your wallet this time cause I'm not paying for the meal this time." Said Tristan. He crosses his arms and closes his eyes. Joey runs on home. Yugi walks on home leaving Tea, Tristan, Destiny, and Jordan. "Well we better be going before it gets crowded." Said Destiny. Tea, Destiny, Tristan, and Jordan walk on to Burger World.

Kama Game Shop

Yugi walks in the shop and finds his grandpa. "Hey Grandpa I'm gonna meet the gang at Burger World." Said Yugi. He runs upstairs into his room and grabs his wallet. "Hey Yugi! You got a package." Said Mr. Mouto. Yugi walks downstairs. "Really from who? Asked Yugi. "Well my eyes aren't as good as they use to be." Said Mr. Mouto. Mr. Mouto goes behind the counter when he sees a costumer come in. Yugi reads the package and sees that it is from Maxmillion Pegasus.

Burger World

"So you got an invite from Maxmillion Pegasus?" Asked Tea. She took another bite into her hamburger. "Yeah. For being the top finalist in Duelist Kingdom and the Battle City finals too." Said Yugi. He looks at the blank card. "How do we know this not another trick from Pegasus?" Asked Tristan. "A trick what trick did he play?" Asked Destiny. Jordan and Destiny looks up for info. "It's a bit of a long story." Said Tea. "But Pegasus used the one of the Millennium Items to capture Mr. Mouto souls along with the Kiaba brothers." Continue Tea. "What for real?" Said Jordan. "Yeah, but that was a long time ago he no longer has the Millennium Eye." Said Tea. "So I guess you and Joey will be going." Said Tristan. Yugi looks up and smile. "It says I can invite two friends or family to come along." Said Yugi. "So who are you going to invite?" Asked Tea. She looks up at Yugi knowing it's going to be her. "Well I'm going to invite you and grandpa and if Joey has an invite too then he'll probably invite Tristan." Said Yugi. "Hey how about us?" Asked Destiny. "Oh you guys want to come too?" Asked Tea. "Oh course I want to be able to see real duelist." Said Destiny. "Hey don't forget me." Said Jordan. "How can we get both of you to go?" Asked Tea. "Hey guys!" Said Bakura. Bakura wave when he saw his friends sitting at the table. He came up and pull up a chair. "Look what came in the mail." Said Bakura. He shows them his invite. Joey came in late as usual and told them about receiving an invite. The gang made plans on who they would invite. Joey invites Tristan and Destiny while Bakura invites Duke Delvin over the phone and Jordan. "When do we leave?" Asked Tea. "It says be at the boat this coming Monday at five a.m." Said Yugi. "Hey it's been issue in newspapers too." Said Tristan. He had look at the stand where the newspaper was. "I can't wait to go." Said Joey. The whole group agrees with them. They all left the restaurant a little later leaving Bakura to pay the bill. He didn't mind to do it. He leans back against his seat. _I'm sorry Tea but the pharaoh has saved me so many times from my evil self. _Thought Bakura.

England Airport

Tom arrives at the airport. _I'm not sure if I'm crazy or not, but I have to find Tea. _Thought Tom. He held up a newspaper of the finalists from Duelist Kingdom and Battle City Tournament. There is a picture of the victor and his friends. "I'm glad had enough money to afford this flight and to get back." Said Tom. _I better make my plane before it takes off. _Thought Tom. He walks to where his plane to Domino will be.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update faster and thank you all for those great reviews.**


	5. Coming In

**Sorry if you all waited for this chapter. As I said in my other story, I've been preparing for school. Hope you all enjoy reading chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

Coming in

Monday Morning

"I'm so glad we're going to Duelist Kingdom." Said Tea. The gang was in line for the boat. "And this time no one will be hurt." Said Tristan. Everyone smiled in agreement. Tea turns and sees the around and sees a familiar face. "Mai!" Shouted Tea. Tea waves at Mai. Mai turns to see Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, some faces she had never seen, Duke, and Joey. She gasps when she sees Joey and runs up onto the ship. Everyone looks up after Mai. "I guess Mai still hasn't gotten over the betrayal thing." Said Yugi. "Serves her right." Said Tristan. He crosses his arms. "How can you say that?" Asked Tea. She folds her arms. "Well she betray us." Said Tristan. "Tristan she's not the only one who betray us." Said Tea. _I also made some big mistakes on my own. _ Thought Tea. "Hey it's that snake!" Yelled Joey. Tea and the group look up and see Bandit Keith. Tristan grabs his arms. Joey goes off on describing Bandit Keith.

"I finally found you and our original crew." Said Tom to himself. _Now how do I sneak on this boat? _Thought Tom. Tom looks up and spots an open package. Tom makes sure no one sees him and then jumps in the package. The package was carry onto the boat.

Tea sees Mai on the boat and tries to go after her. She was grab by the wrist by Joey. "She's not ready." Said Joey. His head was slightly down. "Joey." Said Tea. Joey turns around from the group. Destiny, Jordan, Bakura, and Mr. Mouto were hoping to get some answers and found they found none. Destiny taps on Tea's shoulder. Tea turns around. "What's wrong with him?" Said Destiny. "It's a long story." Said Tea. "Hey I spotted a where the food is let's get a bite to eat." Said Tristan trying to change the subject. It seems to distract Joey as he ran where Tristan pointed his finger. Tristan follow close behind him. Everyone who saw the two running and yelling food at the top of their lungs sweat drop. "Well I guess this trip will be more entertaining than I thought with those two." Said Tea.

Monday Night

Tea and the gang find were their rooms are. There were six rooms gang. Joey and Yugi decide to share a room. Tristan shared a room with Jordan. Bakura decide to share a room with Simon. Leaving Tea and Destiny to share the other room with each other. Everyone had fallen asleep. Bakura and Mr. Mouto stood awake on the boat ride. "Looks like the plan is going well." Said Bakura. Mr. Mouto looks up at Bakura. "I have a question to ask you bearer of the Millennium Ring." Said Simon. "Please I am no longer the bearer and what is the question?" Asked Bakura. "Well from what I heard you had an evil spirit who took control of you and well." Mr. Mouto takes a deep breath. "Why do you choose to help out even by wearing the Millennium Ring?" Asked Simon. "Well it's that very reason I'm helping out. If it wasn't for Atem I would still be under control of that evil spirit." Said Bakura. "So you owe it to him." Said Simon. Bakura nods his head. Bakura looks at the clock and it reads 12:00. "I think we should get some sleep we don't want to end up to tired to continue on with Atem's plan." Said Bakura. Simon nods in agreement. He heads for bed and Bakura heads for his bed. Bakura turns off the light and both wonder off to sleep.

Duelist Kingdom

Atem stood in the dining hall. He looks out his window. "Pharaoh the group of duelist will be here in the morning." Said Isis. "Good get Merick and Odion in place." Said Atem. "Pharaoh I hope I'm not being rude." Said Isis. She looks down when she speaks. "What is it Isis?" Asked Atem. He does not turn to face Isis at all. "It's the promise you made to Pegasus about get his wife back." Said Isis. Atem turns around to face Isis. "What about that?" Asked Atem. Isis takes a deep breath. "Well how will give Pegasus back his wife? I mean you would have to get someone or a group of people to be more precise to trade places with her." Said Isis. Atem bows his head. "I know which is why the tournament is going to be taken place." Said Atem. "You don't mean?" Asked Isis. Atem looks up. "Not everyone will be taken only those who choose to oppose me by protecting Tea." Said Atem. Isis turns and leaves the room. _I'm sorry everyone, but if Tea does give herself willingly then you all will pay the price. _Thought Atem.

Kiaba Plane

Seth sat in the plane. He was able to operate the controls since he could read Kiaba's mind. The plane took off and left the mansion. Little does he know that Mokuba had hidden in the back of the plane. _I hope Seto does not look in the back of this plane. _Thought Mokuba. Seth flies the plane to Duelist Kingdom. "Time to operate the pharaoh's plane and getting rid of Tea and her friends if they protect her." Said Seth. _Get rid of Tea and her friends? And what does my brother mean by pharaoh? He calls it nothing but a fairy tale? What is going on? _Thought Mokuba.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 5. I'll most likely be busy for the next couple of days. I'm sorry I have school I need to work on my assignment, but I'll try to update the next chapter soon. And thank you all for your reviews and reading.**


	6. The Uninvited Guest

**Sorry you guys had to wait for this chapter. It's been hard to think up things for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And thank you all who review.**

Chapter 6

The Uninvited Guest

Duelist Kingdom

Monday Night

Seth lands his plane near the Pegasus's castle. Seth grabs Kiaba's bag and heads for Pegasus's castle. As soon as Seth leaves the plane Mokuba comes out of his hiding place. _What's going on? Why is Seto at Pegasus's castle and what did he mean by getting rid of Tea? _Thought Mokuba. He opens the door of the plane. He jumps out of the plane. He was about to lock it, but then thought twice and grabs an extra key hidden under the seat of the plane just in case Mokuba or Kiaba happen to lose one of the keys and need to make a quick get away. Mokuba locks the plane and runs into the entrance his brother took.

Pegasus's castle

Mokuba had lost sight of Kiaba and was looking for where ever his brother had gone. _Where did Seto go and why is he even at this castle? _Thought Mokuba. Mokuba started to shutter at the memory of being in this castle. _The last time I was here I was being held captive. _Thought Mokuba. He continue down the hall in search of where his brother might be. There were a lot of twists and turns at the manison and one hallway Mokuba remeber very well of being held captive. He was just about to give up the search when he heard voices in the room on the left. He turns and sees that the door is crack a little. He looks both ways down the hall to see if anyone would be walking down. He then took a peek in the room and was shock by what he saw.

Atem sat in Pegasus chair. His arms cross and Mahad and Mana were on standing on either side of him. Seth was sitting across from Atem and Isis stood next to Mahad. Karim and Aknadin were next to Pegasus. "So everything is going as I plan." Said Atem. Seth nods his head. "Yes I have taken over Kiaba's body and Simon has taken over your former host's grandpa's body." Said Seth. "And I got word that the boat is on its way and should be here in the morning." Said Isis. "Good." Said Atem. "I don't get why you need to have all the duelist come here. Why not Egypt or Yugi-boy's home town? Why not just grab the girl when she is alone?" Asked Pegasus. He crosses his arms. Atem took a deep breath. "The only to get Tea is to duel her and I can't do it where she could get away." Said Atem. "So we need a place where the girl, Tea could not get away even with her friends protecting her." Said Seth. "I have a question for you Ki- I mean Seth?" Said Isis. Seth looks over at Isis. "Did the younger Kiaba happen to notice you were acting a bit off?" Asked Isis. Everyone turn for an answer. "No I manage to leave before Mokuba said anything about where I was going." Said Seth. "Really cause he can be a bit sneaky." Said Pegasus. Atem thought back to Mokuba and how smart Mokuba really is. "I know that he is I got Kiaba's memories remember." Said Seth. "Well anyway who will be coming?" Asked Atem. Karim went to get the lists of names. "Let's see there is Mai Valentine." Said Karim. _I remember Mai. She did not say anything at all after she her soul was back in her body. _Thought Atem. "There is Joey Wheeler, Marick Ishtar, Odion Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar-"Wait a minute." Interupted Isis. "I thought you didn't invite Ishizu." Said Isis. "I didn't." Said Atem. "But if you didn't invite Ishizu who will be dueling as Ishizu?" Asked Isis. "You of course." Answer Atem. "You can continue Karim." Said Atem. Karim nods his head and went down the list. "Bandit Keith, Bakura, and your former host Yugi." Said Karim. He put the list on the table. "Hey why isn't Kiaba- I mean Seth dueling?" Asked Pegasus. "Well I consider that you both hosted tournaments in past and you two are working together in this case." Said Atem. Seth stiffen when he heard he was working with Pegasus_. I may not had any fights with Pegasus, but from Kiaba's memories he mess with his brother_. Thought Seth.

Mokuba was shock as ever at what he heard. _I can't believe at what I just heard. _Thought Mokuba. Then an unvited guest came and Mokuba felt the urge to sneeze. O_h no I can't sneeze now I'll be spotted and I have to warn Yugi and his friends when they-"Achooooo!" Sneeze Mokuba. _"Hey what was that?" Said Mana. "It sounded like it came from outside." Said Mahad. _Oh no I have to run. _Thought Mokuba. Mokuba ran down the hall in hope in finding the plane. He heard the door open. "Hey it's Mokuba, but I left him home." Said Seth. "Come on he's getting away!" Yelled Mahad. Mokuba keeps running down the hallway. _I should of left some bread crumbs to the plane. These halls are confusing. _Thought Mokuba. He runs into a guy who wore the Millennium Key. Mokuba was about to run away from Shadi, but his arms was grabbed by Shadi. "Come on my guess is you were an uninvited guest of the pharaoh." Said Shadi. He drags the Mokuba to were the previous meeting was being held.

Mokuba was brought back in the office by Shadi and Seth and Mahad came in afterword. "You creeps are never going to get away with this!" Shouted Mokuba. He struggles to get out of Shadi's grip, but Shadi was stronger than he look. "Listen to me Mokuba-"No!"Interupted Mokuba. "I know your plan on getting Yugi and the others when I warn them you'll be in trouble." Said Mokuba. Atem sighs he bends his head and Seth also bends his head. "Then you leave me no choice." Said Atem in a whisper. Atem lifts his head up. "Take Mokuba to a room and lock him up and make sure it is not a room where he can easily escape from." Said Atem. He remembers back to Mokuba escaping when ever he was caught. _Great I've been capture again and this time Seto can't save me. _Thought Mokuba. He is drag out of the room by Shadi and Mahad follows closely behind Shadi. "I guess Mokuba has been capture again." Said Pegasus. "This brings back alot of memories huh Ki-I mean Seth." Said Pegasus almost in a joyful voice. Seth gets up to leave the room. "Seth are you alright with Mokuba and all?" Asked Atem. Seth bends his head. "Pharaoh I have Kiaba's memories and yes it is just fine." Answer Seth. He leaves the room.

Tuesday Morning

Boat

Tea got up early along with Yugi. "Hey we're here." Said Yugi. "Yeah! So should we wake up the others?" Asked Yugi. Tea nods her head. "Wait how are we going to wakeup Joey he can sleep through everything. Tea smiles wickedly. "Not a problem Yugi you go wake up the others and I'll wakeup Joey." Said Tea. "Are you sure because I he can be pretty hard to wake." Said Yugi. "Don't worry I'll wake him up. Go on and wakeup the rest of the group." Said Tea. Yugi nods and then he turns to wake up the rest of the group. Tea gets a an empty bucket from the kitchen and filled with soda. _Well at least soda is Joey's favorite now to wake him up. _Thought Tea. She knocks on the door. Tristan opens the door. "Yugi said you were going to wakeup Joey." Said Tristan. "How?" Asked Tristan. Tea smiles very wickedly. "You see." Said Tea. "I bet you twenty bucks you wont' wake him up." Said Tristan. "I'll take that bet." Said Tea. Tea picks up the bucket and sees Joey sleeping in pj with a dog on it. Tea tilts the puts the bucket over Joey's head. "Rise in shine Joey." Said Tea in her cheerful voice. She then pours the soda over Joey's head. Joey screams at the wakeup call.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to update chapter 7 soon. Please leave some reviews.**


	7. Meeting Unexpectedly

**Here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy chapter 7. **

**Chapter 7**

Meeting Unexpectedly

Tuesday Morning

Duelist Kingdom

The gang got off the boat with their bags filled with food if they stay for a couple of nights like they did last time they came to Duelist Kingdom. They also agree on bringing extra clothes and sleeping bags and carry around a change room. "Boy that was a great trip." Said Tea. Everyone nods in agreement. "How did everyone sleep?" Asked Bakura. "I woulda slept fine if it wasn't for Tea." Said Joey. He crosses his arms and stares at Tea with anger. Tea ignores the stare and smiles. "Well next time you should get up on time." Said Tea. Joey just humps and turns to see the other contestants head for the castle. "We better go head on to the castle." Said Joey. The rest of the gang nods and heads to where the castle is.

The guards bring down all the packages. "Boy these are heavy." Said one of the guards. "I know, but Master Pegasus wanted this right away." Said another guard. "What for and why from Egypt?" Said the other guard. "For his guests, but who cares let's go get more help from the castle there is way too many to carry." Said another guard. The two guards head for the castle. The lid to one of the packages opens and reveals Tom. Tom gets out of the package. He stretches his legs and bends over. _I'm glad they are gone and that the trip is over I don't think I would survive another hour in the package if it wasn't for the small air holes and some food. _Thought Tom. He walks away from the packages and sees the other duelist head for the castle. _I hope Tea remembers me and this trip better be worth it. But first thing is first is finding Tea. _Thought Tom. He starts to follow the other duelist to the castle.

Pegasus's Castle

Atem looks out the window and sees the duelist coming to the castle. "My pharaoh." Said Isis. Atem turns around to Isis. "Everything is going as you plan and Merick and Odion have return on the boat." Said Isis. "That's good." Said Atem. Atem turns away and looks out the window. "I'm sorry my pharaoh, but I don't get the other half of your plan." Said Isis. Atem takes a deep breath. "And what part is that?" Asked Atem. "Well it's the one with you dueling." Said Isis. Atem turns and gives Isis a friendly smile. "Oh you mean without a dueling deck." Said Atem. Isis just nods. "Well my deck has arrive so don't worry about it Isis." Said Atem. "Oh Isis do you mind taking Karim and giving Mokuba his breakfast?" Asked Atem. "Sure." Said Isis. She turns and leaves Atem. _I could not bear to look at Mokuba. _Thought Atem. He turns to the window and spots Yugi and the gang. _Well the rules are going to be explaining shortly and it's up to Yugi's group to win access into the castle. _Thought Atem. He leaves the window and walks down the hall.

Duelist Kingdom

The gang came up to where the castle was and look around. "Hey Tea what's going to happen now?" Asked Destiny. "Well this usually where the rules will be announced." Answer Tea. "Look there's Kiaba and Pegasus." Said Tristan. "I never thought those two would ever work together." Said Joey. "Neither did I." Said Yugi. "Well I guess with no Millennium Items then there are no real threats." Said Bakura. Everyone nods in agreement. "Greetings Duelists!" Yelled Kiaba. "We welcome you all to Duelist Kingdom with a twist in this one." Said Pegasus. Pegasus looks down at the duelist and Tea. _Is that the Millennium Eye. _Thought Tea. She closes her eyes and looks back up and sees that there is no Millennium Eye just a regular eye ball that is later cover with hair. Tea shakes her head gently. "Tea are you okay?" Asked Yugi. He looks up at Tea with a worry look. Tea smiles down at Yugi. "Yeah I'm just fine thank you." Said Tea. Yugi smiles and turns to listen to Pegasus and Kiaba. _Did I imagine the Millennium Eye? _Thought Tea. She returns her attention to Pegasus and Kiaba. "Here are the rules of this tournament. And if you were hoping for a friendly duel you were sadly mistaken for in order to get access into this castle you will need ten star chips." Said Kiaba. "And your party will also duel." Said Pegasus. A lot of people were shocked and some manage to shout what. "Those are the rules. And the people who manage to get ten star chips will not only have access in the castle, but a surprise will await them." Said Kiaba. "Wow that's amazing." Said Yugi. "Oh and before I forget Yugi-boy will have to stay in the castle since he won at Duelist Kingdom and Battle City." Said Pegasus. Yugi was too shock for words. "Go on Yugi." Said Joey. He gives Yugi a little push. Yugi walks up the stairs and everyone cheers. Yugi looks down nervous and waves. "The tournament will begin this afternoon when the horn sounds and anyone who loses all there star chips will be taken off the island." Said Pegasus. Kiaba, Pegasus, and Yugi went into the castle and the doors close behind them.

Pegasus's Castle

Yugi comes in the castle after Kiaba and Pegasus. He looks from his left and right and then he looks forward and gasps. He is grab by Shadi and Mahad. He sees Atem walk forward to him. "Atem how did you…you 're not suppose to be here." Said Yugi. Atem reaches out for the dueling deck. Yugi sees his deck vanish and appears in Atem's hand without Atem actually touching the deck. Yugi is wide eye and his mouth is open wide. "We could not rest for Tea must be punished." Said Atem. Mahad and Shadi dragged Yugi out of the room with him yelling and screaming.

Duelist Kingdom

"What do you think the surprise will be?" Asked Bakura. The gang had walked on down to get a duelist glove. It turned out that one person would wear a duelist glove and that the party would duel in a group. "If I had to guess. I would say duel against the King of Games." Said Tristan. "Yugi. Well it would be no surprise since he is the best." Said Bakura. "He really is that good." Said Jordan. Mr. Mouto nods. "Yeah my grandson is the best." Said Mr. Mouto. Tea turns and is shock to see Tom. Tom heads to where her gang is. "Tom." Said Tea.

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I had to go visit family. I hope you all enjoy chapter 7. I'll try to update chapter 8 soon.**


	8. Gang Splits Up

**Hope you all like chapter 8. Thank you all for reviewing and reading.**

**Chapter 8**

Gang Splits Up

Tuesday Morning

Duelist Kingdom

"Tom." Said Tea. Tom walks over and smiles. "I'm glad you remember me." Said Tom. "Tom!" Shouted Destiny and Jordan. They both ran up and met with Tom. "Hey you two I didn't expect to meet up with you two." Said Tom. "My guess is you also remember." Said Jordan. "Yeah." Said Tom. "How did you get here?" Asked Destiny. "I snuck on." Said Tom. He puts his hands into his pocket. "Well that explains everything." Said Tea. The rest of the gang walk up to where Tea, Destiny, Jordan, and Tom were. "Hey Tea who's your friend?" Asked Bakura.

Pegasus's Castle

Shadi and Mahad dragged Yugi up the stairs. "Hey where are you taking me?" Asked Yugi. "That is none of your business." Said Shadi. Yugi looks at Shadi with shock. "I can't believe you are doing this and what are you planning?" Asked Yugi. "My friends will not aloud this once they see you guys." Said Yugi. "Well it's a good thing we're inside." Said Mahad. Yugi did not say anything until they made it into a room with bars on the window. The room had a bed and a desk with a chair in it. Shadi pushes Yugi in the room. Yugi falls in and then turns around to face them. "The pharaoh has plans for you." Said Mahad. The door closes leaving Yugi in the room.

Mokuba sat in his cell and had looked every inch of his room to find a way out. His meal was untouched. _What did they do to Seto? _Thought Mokuba. He sat down on the bed. _Does this have to do with the Millennium Items? _Thought Mokuba. _How come I always in up capture? Because this is starting to appear like a cycle thing to me where I end up in the wrong place at the wrong time and then boom. I end up capture. _Thought Mokuba. He lay back on his back and was about to give up all hope of escaping until he saw an air vent. The air vent was about his size. _Perfect! This thing maybe a weird cycle that I get capture, but in this cycle I would find a way out. _Thought Mokuba. He grabs the chair and stands on the chair. The ceiling wasn't too high so Mokuba went in the air vent and disappear from the room. _You know this I would like to break this cycle where I always somehow in up capture. And now I need to rescue my big brother. _Thought Mokuba.

Duelist Kingdom

"So that's how you know each other." Said Bakura. "Yeah." Said Tea. "He used to go to our school and then he move." Said Tea. Bakura and Mr. Mouto seem to have taken everything in and gently smile. "Anyway we are in a tournament." Said Tea. She turns to Tom. "I'm so glad to see you again." Said Tea. She goes over and hugs Tom. Tom hugs her back and then Destiny comes and hugs Tom. Jordan and Tom just shook hands. "We're glad that you made it, but how did you know that we would be here?" Asked Destiny. Tom reaches into his jacket and pulls out a newspaper. "This is how know." Said Tom. He show a picture of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea on the front cover. Joey grabs the newspaper from Tom. "Hey here is one great picture of me. I look pretty good huh." Said Joey. "Let me see that." Said Tristan. He snatches the paper from Joey. "Hey this a nice picture of me here." Said Tristan. _I hope Serenity sees my face in the newspaper. _Thought Tristan. He had a goofy smile on his face. Tea grabs the paper from Tristan. "Let me see that." Said Tea. "Hey here we are and it talks about the finalist in both Battle City and Duelist Kingdom." Said Tea. "Really! Let me see what they say about me." Said Joey. He grabs the paper once again. He smiles real big and then his smile disappears. "What!" Shouted Joey. "What the matter?" Asked Bakura. "Will you look at this." Said Joey. He tosses the paper on the ground. Tea picks it up and laughs. "Oh so that's it. It says Joey the underdog has always made into the finals by some dumb luck." Said Tea. Everyone in the group except Joey laugh. "Underdog. I'll show them underdog." Said Joey. Tea looks down at the newspaper it also mentions Yugi being the King of Games and a special surprise to the winner of this tournament." Said Tea. "What do you think it is?" Asked Duke. He felt a little left out of the group. "It does not say." Said Tea. She scans the newspaper and then hands it back to Tom. Tom puts it back in his jacket and smiles. "Well whatever it is. I'm sure it will be good." Said Jordan.

Pegasus's Castle

Mokuba continue to crawl through the air vent for what seem like hours. He then sees that there are bars so he could not get out that way. He sees Yugi in the room with a sad look on his face. _Wait a minute why is Yugi sad he just grabbed me and he looks a little shorter. Could this be the other Yugi? _Thought Mokuba. Without realizing it Mokuba let out a very soft sneeze. Yugi hearing the sneeze look up and saw Mokuba. "Huh…Mokuba. What are you doing here?" Asked Yugi. "I was following my brother Seto when I heard that the other you wanted to get rid of Tea." Said Mokuba. "Mokuba I need your help." Said Yugi. "How do I know this isn't a trap." Said Mokuba. "Well as you can see I'm locked in my room so who am I going to tell?" Said Yugi. He crosses his arms. "You got a point." Said Mokuba. He scratches the dust out of his eyes. "What do you need me to do?" Asked Mokuba. "I need you to warn Tea or any of the gang that Atem is not in the afterlife." Said Yugi. "Okay. Yugi don't worry I'll come back for you." Said Mokuba. He started to move and look for the way out of the vent.

Duelist Kingdom

"Well I think it's best that we split up." Said Tristan. "I agree." Said Bakura. "It would be easier for us to get the ten star chips quicker." Said Mr. Mouto. "Just how are we going to split it?" Asked Joey. "That's simple it will be with the people you, Bakura, and Yugi invited." Said Tea. "So it will be split in three ways." Said Destiny. "Yeah that's right and Tom can come with me and Mr. Mouto since it is just the two of us." Said Tea. "That sounds fair to me." Said Duke. "Well I guess I better go Joey Wheeler has duelist to cream. Smell ya later." Said Joey going of in one direction with Tristan and Destiny. Bakura went in a different direction with Duke and Jordan. Leaving Tea with Mr. Mouto and Tom to go the other direction. Tea checks her watch. _Only two hours left. _Thought Tea.

Pegasus's Castle

Mokuba had gone in different twists and turns of the vent until he found some light. He enter a hallway leading close to the outside. He runs to the entrance opens the door and runs down the stairs of the castle. _Got to find Tea. Got to find help. _Thought Mokuba.

Atem and his priests except Isis were in a room discussing a little bit of the plan until Pegasus came in the room. "It turns out that Mokuba has escaped." Said Pegasus. "And it is probably to warn Tea and the others." Said Pegasus. He crosses his arms. Atem gets up from his chair. "Nothing to worry about everything will be find." Said Atem. "Just what do you mean?" Asked Pegasus. "This is were the other part of my plan comes into action." Answer Atem. The priests were about to follow him, but Atem left a hand up. "You guys stay here. Mahad go get Mana. It is time for the other part of the plan." Said Atem. Mahad nods and goes search for Mana. "Just what is the other part of the plan?" Asked Pegasus. "You'll see soon enough." Answer Shadi.

**Here is chapter 8. I hope you all like it. I'll update chapter 9 soon.**


	9. Mistaken

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 9. Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot.**

**Chapter 9**

Mistaken

Tuesday Afternoon

Duelist Kingdom

The bell for the start of the duel had rung. Tea, Mr. Mouto, and Tom walk around looking for any duelist to duel. Well they were looking for anyone to challenge them. _Wow I'm glad Yugi gets to rest inside. If anyone duels him they would be in trouble since he has the- _"OH NO!" Shouted Tea. "What's wrong Tea?" Asked Mr. Mouto. Tea goes in her back pocket and pulls out the Egyptian God Cards. "I forgot to give Yugi these cards." Said Tea. She show them to Mr. Mouto and Tom. "Well I suggest you keep them close and don't let any of the duelist around here know that you got them." Said Mr. Mouto. Tea just nods and puts those cards in her deck that is in her pocket. Tea looks up and sees Mokuba running this way. "Hey look it's Mokuba." Said Tea. Tea raises her hand to wave. "Hey Mokuba!" Tea shouted. Mokuba turns and sees Tea and then runs her way. "Hey Mokuba how are you and your brother doing?" Asked Tea. "Tea…you need to…to escape." Said Mokuba. He was breathing really hard from all that running. "Huh…why does she need to escape?" Asked Tom. He came up next to Tea. "Yugi is in trouble with the other Yugi." Said Mokuba.

Pegasus's Castle

Yugi, Mahad, and Mana exit the room. "Pharaoh will this work?" Asked Mahad. "Yes, Mokuba is bound to say that Yugi is in trouble and if Tea sees me as Yugi then she'll that there is no danger." Said Yugi. "But what if she doesn't believe you?" Asked Mana. "That is when I come in." Said Seth. Seth walks out of the shadows and crosses his arms. "Oh course I would have to say that Mokuba isn't feeling to good and bring him back to the castle. "And of course I would stay with Tea and Yugi's grandpa- well with Simon." Said Yugi. "What do you need us for?" Asked Mahad. "I mean if Tea sees us she is bound to find out." Said Mahad. Yugi takes out two cards the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. "I need you two to merge with these cards that way it would be easier for me to contact you and you both would be stronger." Said Yugi. Mahad and Mana both nod and the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow and Mahad and Mana go straight into the two cards. Yugi and Seth head for the entrance of the castle.

Duelist Kingdom

"Mokuba what do you mean that Yugi is in endanger?" Asked Tea. They were near a tree. Mokuba sat down next to the tree and Tea squat down. Tom leaned against the tree while Mr. Mouto had a blank look on his face. "It was by the other Yugi." Said Mokuba in a little bit of a calmer voice. "He even has my brother working for him." Said Mokuba. _Star said that should return the spirits back to the afterlife. _Thought Tea. "Are you sure about that Mokuba?" Asked Mr. Mouto. He had come close to where Mokuba was. "If all this is true Tea. What are we going to do?" Asked Tom. Tom was worry and Tea was also worry. "I don't know Tom…I really don't know." Said Tea.

Pegasus's Castle

Pegasus came back in the meeting room. "So Yug- pharaoh is going to trick Tea into believing it is really Yugi." Said Pegasus. "That's right." Said Shadi. Pegasus took a seat next to Shadi. "Did you show pharaoh and Seth where Tea and her small group was?" Asked Shadi. "Yes I did." Said Pegasus. "Turns out someone snuck on board, but the pharaoh said it wouldn't ruin the plan." Said Pegasus. "And did you give the stuff to Seth to put Mokuba asleep?" Asked Shadi. "I did." Answer Pegasus. "Good. Everything is going as plan." Said Shadi. "I have another question where does Merick, Isis, Bakura and Odion come into this plan?" Asked Pegasus. "Plan and simple each duelist will duel against each other, but if the duelist was smart they would not duel against them. And since those three decided to stick together they will capture more duelists to help out on the plan." Said Shadi. "And when the duelist loses all their star chips will be use for the pharaoh only they will be snuck into the castle so no one will be suspicious on the outside." Said Karim. He enters the room. "And I'm sure you know how to take control of them." Said Shadi. Pegasus nods and turns to see the first group that lost. Bandit Keith with Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor. "They are our first victims." Said Karim. Pegasus nods and smiles at the new company in the room.

Duelist Kingdom

"What are we going to do?" Asked Tom again. "I don't know." Said Tea. She shook her head as if trying to wake up from a bad dream. Tea turns from the group and sees Yugi and Kiaba. Mokuba was shock to see Yugi smiling and had his mouth wide open. "Yugi your safe." Said Tea. She walks over and hugs him. "Why wouldn't I be safe?" Asked Yugi. Tea releases Yugi from the hug. "Mokuba said you were capture by Atem." Said Tom. "You must forgive my little brother he has been sick for the past couple of days." Said Kiaba coming over and grabs Mokuba's arm. Mokuba tried to get out of Kiaba's grip. "TEA HE'S NOT MY BROTHER!" Screamed Mokuba. "As you can see I need to get Mokuba to a hospital quickly." Said Kiaba above the shouts and screams. Kiaba pulls Mokuba to the castle and all of sudden Mokuba pass outs and Kiaba carries the younger brother back to the castle. Tea and Tom watch in aww and with worry looks. Mr. Mouto and Yugi whisper so Tea and Tom do not hear them. "Are you really Yugi?" Asked Mr. Mouto. "No it's me Atem." Answer Yugi. "How did you and the Millennium Puzzle it- "I'll explain when those two are asleep." Interrupted Yugi. Tea and Tom turn to face Yugi. "Yugi aren't you going back with Kiaba?" Asked Tea. "I told them that I wanted to watch most of the duels from outside." Answer Yugi. "Oh that's awesome." Said Tea. "I'm glad you think so Tea." Said Yugi. Tea had to shake her head. _That's odd that sounded like Atem when he said my name. _Thought Tea. "Are you okay?" Asked Yugi. "I'm just fine." Said Tea givin a half-hearted smile. She walks over to where Tom is and starts talking about what duelist should they duel. _I need to be careful and I can hardly stand in this form for awhile. But it looks like this part of my plan is working. _Thought Atem.

**Here is chapter 9. I'll update chapter 10 as soon as I can.**


	10. First Duel

**Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with school work. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

First Duel

Tuesday Afternoon

Duelist Kingdom

Tea sat under a tree and kept her eyes on Yugi when he was talking to Mr. Mouto and Tom. _I have this weird feeling that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is not really gone. _Thought Tea. Yugi turns his head and smiles at Tea does the same in return. She looks down. _Or maybe I'm over worrying about the whole thing. I guess being back in Duelist Kingdom can make you nervous. _Thought Tea. "Hey Tea!" Said Yugi. "Oh Yugi hey." Said Tea. She looks up at Yugi. "Are you okay?" Asked Yugi. Tea gently sighs. "Yeah I'm fine." Answer Tea. Yugi tries to say something, but is interrupted. "Hey let's go find some duelists." Said Tea. She got up and walks over to where Mr. Mouto and Tom are. Yugi gently sighs and walks with her. _Tea must be confused from the Kiaba incident got to be careful. _Thought Yugi.

"Hey Bakura why are we going away from the duelists?" Asked Duke. Duke and Jordan follow Bakura to the other side of the island near the cliff. "I just want to set up and show you guys something." Said Bakura. _I wonder what could he want to show us? _Thought Jordan. "Is it a strategy on getting into the castle?" Asked Jordan. Bakura stops walking and reaches into his bag. "You could say that." Said Bakura. Duke and Jordan stop behind Bakura. "What is it you're looking for?" Asked Duke. "You both will find it quite interesting." Said Bakura. He pulls out the Millennium Ring out of his backpack. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this to you chaps." Said Bakura. He turns around with the Millennium Ring and both Jordan and Duke gasp as the ring glows brighter.

Tea, Yugi, Tom, and Mr. Mouto walk around for any duelists. Tea turns and spots Mai. "Mai hey Mai!" Yelled Tea. She runs to where Mai is. Mai sits under a tree and looks up and sees Tea running straight to her. Mai was about to run, but Macko grab her arm along with Serenity. "Huh Serenity." Said Tea. "Hey Tea." Said Serenity. Serenity gave Tea a small hug and then broke a way. "What are you doing here?" Asked Tea. "I came with Mai and Macko." Said Serenity. "More like she and Macko made me come." Said Mai. "To be honest I really didn't want to come." Said Mai. "But we convince her." Said Serenity. "And so far we've won eight star chips." Said Serenity. Yugi, Tom, and Mr. Mouto finally made it to the tree. "Wow just two more star chips and you get access into Pegasus's Castle." Said Yugi. "I have an idea how about a duel?" Said Macko. He pulls out his cards. "I don't think so hun." Said Mai. "Come on Mai." Said Serenity. "It'll make you feel better." Said Serenity. "And we'll only bet four." Said Macko. "Please." Said Serenity. Mai just sigh and nods her head. She stands up and looks up at Yugi, Tea, Mr. Mouto, and Tom. "Are you guys up to this?" Asked Mai. Tea, Mr. Mouto, and Tom nodded. "Okay let's duel!" Shouted Serenity and Macko.

"Aww man we lost." Said Joey. He put his hands to his face along with Tristan and Destiny. "I'm so sorry this was my very first duel." Said Destiny. "That was a good duel Merick, Ishizu, and Odion." Said Joey. "Thank you Joey we had a lot of practice." Said Merick. "I guess we better head for where the boats are." Said Tristan. "Yeah." Said Destiny. Joey, Tristan, and Destiny got together heading for the docks. "Smell ya later then Merick, Odion, and Ishizu." Said Joey. "Bye." Said Destiny and Tristan. Merick took out the Millennium Rod and Ishizu took out the necklace. "Hey Joey you forgot something." Said Merick. Joey, Destiny, and Tristan turn around and gasp from a bright light.

Tea, Mr. Mouto, and Tom got on the duelists platform. Yugi had to watch from the side since he was not allowed to duel. "Hey Mai how come you came. I mean it sounds like you really don't want to be here." Said Yugi. "Serenity convinced me to come." Said Mai. "She saw me in her side of the town and I got a letter from my apartment and Macko also came along when we were at a restaurant." Answer Mai. Mai looks off to the side. "I really did not want to come." Said Mai. "But we thought it would be good for her to come." Said Serenity. "All right I call out Harpie lady in attack mode and end my turn!" Yelled Mai. Tea look down at her hand and her eyes went wide. She held one of the Egyptian god cards. She looks down at Yugi. Yugi just nods his head. "I'm not sure if I should play this card it's not mine and I forgot to give it back." Said Tea. "Just go on and play the card." Said Mai. Tea nods and takes the card. "I play Obelisk the Tormenter! Obelisk destroy there life points!" Yelled Tea. Mai, Serenity, and Macko's life points went all the way down to zero leaving them shock. Tea's group had gain four star chips giving Tea's group six total. Tea, Tom, Yugi, and Mr. Mouto turn to leave until Mai grabbed Tea's arm. "Tea." Whisper Mai. "What is it Mai?" Asked Tea. In a whisper. Mai pulled out at duel monster card and hand it to Tea. "Tea something does not feel right and did you notice how quiet it is?" Asked Mai. Tea listen and realize it was way too quiet. Tea look down at the card and turn it over. It was the Dark Witch. _Hey I've a card just like this in my deck. _Thought Tea. "What is this for?" Asked Tea. "I feel like I need to give you this and that you may need it. Just don't tell anyone Tea and I do mean anyone." Said Mai. Tea nods her head and turns to follow her group. _I wonder what Mai meant by that? _Thought Tea. "Hey Tea!" Shouted Yugi. "Yes Yugi." Said Tea. "What did Mai say to you?" Asked Yugi. "She just wanted to know where Joey was." Answer Tea. _Odd I would never usually lie to Yugi. _Thought Tea.

Tuesday Night

"Hey Mai!" Shouted Serenity. "What is it Serenity?" Asked Mai. Both girls were at the fire cooking their fish that Macko caught. Macko went to gather more fire wood. "What did you tell Tea?" Asked Serenity. Mai looks down. "Why are you so worried about what I told her?" Asked Mai. "Well it seem like you were uneasy when you were around them and I know it isn't because of my brother." Said Serenity. "This may sound silly Serenity, but I have this funny feeling that something-"I have return with more fire food and a strategy on how to get more star chips!" Yelled Macko. Both girls jumped when Macko interrupted the conversation. "I'll explain later." Said Mai. Serenity just nods her head and turns to smile at Macko. Mai turns and puts a fake smile on her face.

Tea, Yugi, Tom, and Mr. Mouto all made up camp. Tea and Tom were both fast asleep. Yugi and Mr. Mouto were wide awake. "I'm glad to have the Egyptian God Cards back into my deck." Said Yugi. He started to change into Atem. "I guess that form can't last long." Said Simon. Atem shook his head. "No that is why I can't show Tea my true self just yet." Said Atem. Atem came over to where Tea was and leans down close to her face. He moves a piece of hair from her face. Tea gently moves in her sleeping bag from the touch and turns over. Atem removes his jacket and places it over on Tea. He notices that she is a little cold. "Pharaoh do you love this girl?" Asked Mr. Mouto. "Simon I really am unsure, but I know she hates me after we kiss." Said Atem. "Now will you please excuse me I'm going for a little walk." Said Atem. Simon nods his head and gets out his sleeping bag and goes to sleep.

**I'm sorry again about the wait. I'll update chapter 11 as soon as I can.**


	11. Finding Out

**Please forgive me for the wait. I ran into writer's block and had to do homework. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 11

Finding Out

_Tea is walking to Pegasus's Castle alone. The sky above appears dark and she is somehow drenching wet. She sees that she is alone with no one. "Hello!" Yelled Tea. "Is there anyone around? Hello!" Yelled Tea. She looks around and still sees no one around. This is starting to look very creepy. Thought Tea. Then she spots someone with tricolor hair with his back turn. "Yugi." Said Tea. "Yugi!" Shouted Tea. Tera runs down to Yugi. She finally makes it to him. Yugi turns around to face Tea. Tea gasps when she realizes that it's not Yugi she was looking at it was Atem. Atem grabs her arms so she wouldn't try to run. "You can't be…you can't be…here." Said Tea. Atem frowns at Tea and he moves one of his hands from her arm to her back. He brings her into him and Tea could have sworn he smelled of sweet and yet strong. The smell makes her dizzy causing her to faint in his arms._

Duelist Kingdom

Wednesday Morning

Tea woke up from that dream. She looks around and sees that everyone is still asleep. _That was a weird a dream. _Thought Tea. Tea turns to look at Yugi. Yugi is softly breathing with his eyes close. Tea then notices she is sweating and sees that she has Yugi's jacket. She takes his jacket off of her. Tea moves out of the sleeping bag and rolls it up. She puts Yugi's jacket on Yugi. _Well since everyone is asleep I better start getting breakfast ready. _Thought Tea. Tea went off into the woods to gather wood and water.

Pegasus's Castle

"So far we've gotten the mutt, Tristan, Jordan, Destiny, Bandit Keith, Weevil, and Rex." Said Seth. He looks down at the list of names. Seth was in the room with Ankadin, Shadi, Pegasus, and Karim. "So we are missing three more people." Said Pegasus. He glances down at the list to see three more people. "Yes and Bakura went to get them." Said Shadi. "I've already gotten them." Said a voice from behind. Everyone turns to see Bakura walk in and behind him are Mai and Macko. "Well almost everyone." Said Pegasus. "Where is the mutt's sister?" Asked Seth. He crosses his arms at Bakura. Bakura looks down. "She got away." Said Bakura. "What!" Shouted Karim. "Then we must get her or she may alert Tea and that boy who snuck on the island." Said Pegasus. "Well I've already alerted Merick, Odion, and Isis." Said Bakura. "So I guess that everything will be alright." Said Seth. Seth turns around from everyone. "Knowing Isis I'm sure she'll catch that Mutt's sister." Said Seth.

Duelist Kingdom

Tea, Tom, Yugi, and Mr. Mouto sat around and ate the breakfast Tea made for them to enjoy. "Thanks for the breakfast Tea." Said Yugi. "Yeah it really tastes great." Said Mr. Mouto. "I agree." Said Tom. "Thanks guys." Said Tea. She smiles at her friends. They return to finishing off their meal. Tea eats her meal, but also glances at Yugi who was not paying attention to her at all. _Maybe I'm a little stress, but I can't help, but think about that dream. _Thought Tea. She looks down at her meal and eats it slowly. _I know Atem is back where he belongs and I won't see those Millennium Items again, but why did I dream about him. _Thought Tea. _Maybe there's a chance that I still like him even though he did trick me. _Thought Tea. "Uh…Tea." Said a boyish voice. Tea glances over at Yugi. "If you're that hungry you should really some food rather than just air." Said Yugi with a smile on his face. Tea looks down to see her plate is empty. "Oh right." Said Tea. She puts the empty plate away. She then looks at her dueling deck and her eyes open wide. She then takes out the card Mai gives her. _Wow these cards are kind of alike. _Thought Tea. Tea holds Scarlet Witch and Dark Witch in her hands. _This kind like the cards Joey duel with in Rex's duel. Only these are way stronger than the monster cards. I wonder why Mai would give me these. _Thought Tea. "Hey Tea. Earth to Tea." Said Yugi. "Huh." Said Tea. She looks up at Yugi's concern face. "Are you alright?" Asked Yugi. "Yeah I'm fine." Said Tea. Yugi just shrugs and talks to Tom and Mr. Mouto. _Why do I feel such a strong aura from these two cards now that they are together? _Thought Tea. Tom peeks over at Tea and notices the uneasiness in her face. _Something is up or she wouldn't look so worry. _Thought Tom.

Serenity ran as fast as could from Odion, Isis, and Merick. She was searching for Tea. _I can't believe that the pharaoh wants Tea and that they already got the others. _Thought Serenity. _I got to find Tea and tell her what I heard from Bakura, Isis, Merick, and Odion said. _Thought Serenity. She continues her run until she was corner at the cliff. She saw that there was no place to run. She turns around to see Merick, Odion, ans Isis come out of hiding. Serenity let's out a high pitch scream.

Tea and Tom turn to the forest when they heard a scream. Mr. Mout and Yugi said they were going to get more fire wood and water. "Let's go!" Yelled Tea. Tom just nods and they both run into the forest where the scream came from. Tea and Tom arrive at Serenity's side and turn to see Merick, Isis, and Odion corner Serenity. "Merick, Odion, Ishizu what are you doing with-Tea stop and gasp when she saw the Millennium Necklace and Rod. Merick and Isis both gasp when they realize that Tea saw the items. Tom also gasps when he sees the two golden items. "You two…then that means…that means…" Tea stuttered. Yugi and Mr. Mouto come out of the forest beside Isis, Merick, and Odion. Yugi looks from Tea, Tom, and Serenity to Isis, Merick, and Odion. "What's going on?" Asked Yugi. "Like you don't know!" Yelled Tea. "What's that suppose to mean?" Asked Yugi. _I could be hurting Yugi, but if I play my cards right maybe I could see if this is really Yugi or if Atem has gotten him again by making up this tournament. _Thought Tea. "I know that you're not Yugi…Atem!" Yelled Tea. Yugi's form all of sudden change into Atem. Atem had his arms cross. _Now this all makes since. _Thought Tea. "Tea- "Save it Atem!" Yelled Tea in a voice that she did not recognize. "I know this is a trick just to get rid of me!" Yelled Tea. Tears started to stream down her face. Atem took a step towards Tea. Tea, Tom, and Serenity took a step back, but that step back led to them falling from the cliff. Tea, Tom, and Serenity let out a scream of terror. Atem, Isis, Odion, Merick, and Mr. Mouto run to see Tea and her friends hit the water. Atem was about to jump in only to be grabbed by Merick and Odion. "Hey what's the deal. I need to save her." Said Atem. "Just look at the rocks my lord pharaoh." Said Isis. "So is Tea really gone and Tom and Serenity?" Asked Merick. _It can't be…it just can't be. _Thought Atem. His eyes were becoming teary.

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 11. I'll update chapter 12 soon. And again I'm sorry for the wait.**


	12. Discovery

**I hope you all enjoy Chapter 12. Thank you all for the reviews and please also review.**

**Chapter 12**

Discovery

Friday Night

Tea, Tom, and Serenity lay down on a wet floor. Tea finally sat up and looks around. _Huh how did we get here? _Thought Tea. "The last thing I remember is Atem." Said Tea. _ This may also explain why everyone remembers. I guess that means Star's magic didn't work all the way. _Thought Tea. Tea looks at Tom and Serenity. _I better wake them up. _Thought Tea. Tea gets up and walks up to wake up Serenity and Tom.

Pegasus's Castle

Atem sat at the window and look outside. "It's been two days master Pegasus and still no that girl or her two little friends have not been found." Said a guard. "Keep looking. She can't just vanish." Said Pegasus. "Pharaoh." Said a male voice. Atem turns from the window to look at Merick and Odion. "What is it Merick and Odion?" Asked Atem. "Listen I'm sorry about Tea and not catching Serenity before." Said Merick. "It's not your fault it was bound to have happen sooner or later." Said Atem. Atem turns back to the window. _Tea where did you go? _Thought Atem.

"So Tea where do you think we are?" Asked Tom. Serenity looks around the cave for any way to get out. Tom and Tea sit on the rocks. "Well there is one thing for sure we are in some sort of cave." Said Serenity. She walks to where Tom and Tea are and sit on the rocks. Tea looks down at her knees. Tears started to come out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry you guys are in this." Said Tea. She covers her face with her hands and starts to shake. "Hey it's not your fault." Said Tom. He comes over and wraps his arms around Tea's shoulder. Tea moves her hands from her face. "Yes it is Tom." Said Tea. She turns to look at Tom. "I should of just let Atem just grab me when we were at the tomb and just look now Atem has our friends." Said Tea. "Um…I'm sorry to interrupt this, but do you mind explaining to me what's going on?" Asked Serenity. "Yeah, but how did you manage to escape?" Asked Tea. "Well why don't you explain your story first and I'll explain mine." Said Serenity. Tom and Tea just nod. Tom releases Tea when she indicates for him to let go.

Pegasus's Castle

Mokuba sat in his new cell. He then lies down on his bed. _I've got to rescue Seto, but so sleepy. _Thought Mokuba. Mokuba fell asleep on the pillow. Seth walks into the room where his sleeping brother laid. Well where the his host's brother is sleeping. _This is weird why do I feel such a strong bond with this boy? It must be my host. _Thought Seth. Seth places a hand on Mokuba's head. He then gets up and leaves the sleeping boy.

Tea and Tom finish explaining their story to Serenity. Serenity has a very shock expression her face. She looks up at Tea and Tom and then off into space. "Serenity are you alright?" Asked Tea. Serenity looks straight at Tea. "Um…yeah I'm sorry I guess I blank out." Said Serenity. "So can you tell us how you escape?" Asked Tom. Serenity nods her head.

_Flashback_

_Serenity went into the forest to get water. She carries a bucket back full of water. Serenity looks over a bush and is shock by what she sees. Mai and Macko seem to become lifeless. She then sees the Millennium Rod and Ring. It can't be Joey said those items were gone. Thought Serenity. She keeps her eyes glue on them and tries to barely breath. "Wasn't there three." Said a strong man's voice. "Yes there was she went to get some water she'll be back soon." Said a boy with white hair with the Millennium Ring. "Yes the plan on getting rid of Tea will be play out." Said a woman's voice. Serenity let out a soft sneeze that the four figures turn towards the bush where Serenity is hiding. Bakura runs to bush and grabs Serenity's arm but she kicks him in the leg making him howl in pain. Serenity runs from the fire place. _

_End of Flashback_

"And that's what happen." Serenity finish. "I'm really sorry about what happen to your group." Said Tea. "Tea, you are a really strong girl and I know that you shouldn't of make that wish, but you should not surrender either." Said Serenity. Tea looks at Serenity in the eyes. "She's right Tea you shouldn't surrender you have to fight." Said Tom. "And what we need to do now is find a way out of this cave and come up with a plan to save our friends." Said Tom. Tea wipes her tears away. "Right and guys thanks." Said Tea. "No problem." Answer Serenity and Tom together. Tea gets up and notices something between her feet. She bends down and picks up a card. _Hey it's a Duel Monster Card. _Thought Tea. She turns the card over. Tea gasps at the look of the card. "Tea what's wrong?" Asked Serenity. "It's another witch card." Said Tea. "What do you mean another?" Asked Tom. "This card is called White Witch and- Tea takes out her dueling cards and brings two more cards out. "these two happen to be witch cards two." Said Tea. "Tea you maybe freaking out over nothing." Said Tom. "It's not just that I have three witch cards, but I feel a strange aura even stronger now than I had two." Said Tea. She looks up at Tom with serious eyes. "Tea you could be- Tom was interrupted and looks down in shock. Serenity looks down two and hides behind Tom. Tea just gasps when they all see that the three cards are glowing. Then three figures seem to come out of the cards. The females smile at Tea. "We are happy to finally see you again Teana." Said the lady in the middle.

Tea was wakened up by one of the females. The other two had wakened up Tom and Serenity. Serenity let out a small scream. "We are very sorry to have frighten you Teana." Said one of the females. The voice seems to have been spoken by three of them together. They never did move their lips when they talk. Tea looks at the females in aww. "Um…who are you and why are you guys calling me Teana?" Asked Tea. "We are your guardians of long ago." Answer one of the females. "I think you got the wrong girl." Said Tea. The females shook their heads. "No we don't. If you don't believe us Teana then let us show you." Said one of the females. They raise there hands up and the cave was fill with light making Tea, Tom, and Serenity cover their eyes.

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll update chapter 13 as soon as I can.**


	13. Revelations

**I hope you all like chapter 13. Sorry it took so long to update.**

**Chapter 13**

Revelations

Tea, Serenity, and Tom look around and gasp at what they see. They saw that they were outside in the market place. There was sand everywhere. "Hey where are we?" Asked Serenity. Tea looks around and gasp. "We must be in Egypt I remember coming here with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mr. Mouto." Said Tea. _We came here to get the memories back of the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _Thought Tea. "We are in the past Teana." Said a female voice from the cave. The three females from the cave appear in front of them. "Why did you bring us to the past?" Asked Tom. "We wanted Teana to regain her memories from her previous life." Said the female voices. "Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Asked Tea. "We are nothing more than servants." Said the female voices. "And this is where we know you are truly Teana." Said the female voices. One of the females pointed at a person. Tea, Serenity, and Tom all gasp. The scene before them took place.

_A woman with shoulder length brown hair and ocean blue eyes turn around to another costumer. "I hope you have a nice day sir." Said the woman. "That was a great sale today, Teana." Said three females. "Thank you Darka, Whita, and Scarlet you all our really good friends." Said Teana. All of a sudden there was a loud shout from a man. "Stand back all of you the pharaoh is coming all of you pay your respect to him and his high priests." Said the announcer. Then Atem and his high priests came through town on horses. Everyone in the city was instructed to bow. Teana looks to see the scene before them. She puts her hands on her hips and glares angrily at the scene before her. She shakes her head. "I can't believe this." Said Teana. She turns to her three friends. "Teana he is the pharaoh and we do have to pay our respect." Said Scarlet. Teana just humps and goes into the small little house that had rugs and clothing. The three women follow Teana into the shop. _

"Was I against the pharaoh or something?" Asked Tea. The females shook his head. "No you just thought it was ridicules to bow to anyone and you did not know him that well." Said the females together. "And please pay attention to the next event that happens." Said one of the females.

"_I can't believe he is making everyone acknowledge him…I mean we already know that he is pharaoh." Said Teana. She crosses her arms. "Teana if you talk like that those high priests will have you under arrest." Said Whita. "Are they that cruel?" Asked Darka. "Well to be honest I don't really know." Said Whita who sweat dropped. "He knows nothing at all about hard work." Said Teana. She turns from the window. "Come on Teana give the guy a break. I don't know why you aren't like the girls out there." Said Darka. She shakes her head. "Oh you mean those girls who would throw themselves at this pharaoh. There is way more to life than just looks. There is kindness which I doubt he has and fairness which I know he doesn't have." Said Teana. Teana continues complaining about the pharaoh. Her friends gasp when they see a man with tricolor hair come in the small little house. "What is the matter with you three?" Asked Teana. Darka simply pointed behind Teana. Teana turns around and gasp. Atem is in the house with his arms cross. "Uh…uh…pharaoh…what brings out on this lovely day?" Asked Teana. "I just came to see how my people were doing and then I spotted that no one was outside taking care of their shop." Answer Atem. He heard everything I said about him oh he might have me kill. Thought Teana. She looks down and sees Atem's feet not even daring to look up at his face. All of a sudden she feels her chin rising and his eyes searching hers. A very light blush appeared on her cheeks. "You should keep an eye on your stand so no thief can try to steal from you." Said Atem. He points to where there was a man who was in bonds and she sees that one of their pots shatter all over the place. Whita gasp and went to gather the broken pieces of the pot. Atem turns to her forcing her to look into his eyes. "Rather than complaining about me you should really keep a closer eye on your cart." Said Atem. He release Teana's face and walks out of the shop. "Wait pharaoh!" Shouted Teana. Atem turns around to face him. "I…I thank you." Said Teana. Atem just nods and gets on his horse and rides off down the market. _

The vision of that scene vanishes right before Tea, Tom, and Serenity's eyes. "That was when you first met the pharaoh." Said one of the three females. "I have a question. I know that those are you three there and I like to know what are you?" Asked Teana. "We are like Mahad and Mana. You do know that they are the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl." Said one of the three. Tea just nods. "We are kind of like them. We were your guardians. We vow to protect you no matter what." Said one of the three. "What happen to you three?" Asked Serenity. "We died while protecting Teana, but we aren't entirely sure how we died." Said one of the three. "How sad." Said Serenity. "Teana in your previous life you did duel against the pharaoh like priest Seth did." Said one of the females. "And did I lose in the duel?" Asked Tea. The three simply nodded. Tea just sighs and to her amazement they were back in the cave. "We owe you a thank you for reuniting us together again. We knew someday you would and you will regain your memories of your previous life for days to come." Said one of three. "Teana there is more there is an evil that is reawakening." Said one of the three. Tea, Tom, and Serenity gasp.

**Here is chapter 13. I hope you all like this chapter. I'll update chapter 14 soon.**


	14. Fate has Chosen

**I hope you all like chapter 14. **

**Chapter 14**

Fate has Chosen

Friday Night

Tea, Tom, and Serenity gape at each other in horror. Tom looks up at the three females. "What do you mean an evil is awakening?" Asked Tom. "There is another evil beside the ones that you have encounter in the past Tea with your friends." Said one of the three. "Why would this evil awaken now?" Asked Tea. "This evil has lived longer than the spirit of the Millennium Rod and Ring." Said one of the three. "And this evil must be stop." Said one of the three. "That's awful I remember the last evil." Said Serenity. _Back to when Merick was evil and had Mai's mind trap in the shadow realm. That was frightening. _Thought Serenity. "What is this evil and how do we defeat it?" Asked Tom. He had his arms cross and then he unfolded his arms. The females took a deep breath and then sigh. "All we can say now is that fate has chosen Teana and the pharaoh to defeat this evil." Said one of the three.

Tea awoke on the cold wet floor of the cave. "What happen?" Asked Tea. "You fainted." Said Tom. He helped Tea back up in a sitting position. Tea could see that the three females were not a dream. "Wow you know for a moment I actually thought you said that I was chosen to defeat this evil." Said Tea. She laughs nervously. "You have been chosen Teana. You and the pharaoh." Said one of the three. "Listen are you sure it's not just Atem or Joey or Kiaba?" Asked Tea. "Teana if you and the pharaoh do not beat this evil then the world is doomed." Said one of the three. "Why now?" Asked Tea. "I mean why not when Atem was here before he went into the afterlife instead of after I made that stupid wish." Said Tea looking down at the cave. She finally looks up at the three who look upset and yet calm. "Teana, that evil has been trying to awaken for many years, and it was your job to not only awaken the pharaoh, but the high priests to. The Millennium Items are also needed for this new mission." Said one of the three. Tea turns away from the females shaking her head. "Teana, fate even chose Star to grant that wish of yours." Said one of the three. Tea turns around and gasp. "So all this was meant to happen?" Asked Serenity. The three females nod. "Yes this is what fate had in store for Teana. It was up to her to awaken the pharaoh and the priests." Said one of the three. "I have a question why didn't the wish work the second time?" Asked Tom. "Like we said fate has chosen Teana to awaken the pharaoh and bring us together, but it did not allow Atem and his high priests to go home yet." Said one of the three.

Pegasus's Castle

Isis sat near the window looking outside at the moon. _I'm worry about the pharaoh. He didn't even touch his meal. _Thought Isis. She turns around from the window. _I wish I knew where Tea- _There was a light that came through her Millennium Necklace. Isis gasp at all the visions that eventually came to her. She shook her head at the visions she just encounter. _I don't understand any of those visions. _Thought Isis. She got up from the window and started walking down the hall. _But one thing is important and that is that Tea is still alive. That should put the pharaoh to rest. I'll tell him about my other vision later. _Thought Isis. She shook her head and all of a sudden shudder like something cold had touched her.

Atem sat in a chair in his room. He look out the window looking at the moon for some time, He then heard a very soft knock. "Come in." Said Atem turning away from the window. Isis came in the room and gave a small bow. "My pharaoh, my Millennium Necklace has showed me that Tea is still alive and on this island." Said Isis. Atem gave a small smile and sigh in relief. "Where is she?" Asked Atem. "I don't know, but she will come to you." Said Isis. "That is what your necklace has show you." Said Atem. Isis just nods. "Thank you." Said Atem Isis just nods and leaves the room. _I'll never let you go like that again Tea. _Thought Atem.

"Wait why didn't the Millennium Items sence this evil reawakening?" Asked Tea remembering the Milleennium Items powers. "Teana the Millennium Items are powerful, but they do have their limits. This evil has block those items, but now that it is reawakening the items will no longer be block." Said one of the three. "Listen even if there is an evil that Tea and the pharaoh must beat. How will we get him to listen to us?" Asked Tom. "That is plain and simple. Teana must duel against him." Said one of the three. "I'll lose." Said Tea. "Not with us in your deck and when we combine together we become even more powerful than the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. You just need to have faith in yourself." Said one of the three. There was a light that came from the three females. Tea, Tom, and Serenity were force to shut their eyes from the light. "You can do it Teana. We have faith in you." Said one of the three.

Tea awoke on the ground next to Tom and Serenity. It was dark and she notice that they were outside. _Was that a dream. _Thought Tea. She look at her duel deck and notice that her three witch cards are glowing. _I guess not. Wait I don't know what evil is reawakening. _Thought Tea. _Well I'm bound to find out soon. I better wake up these two. _Thought Tea.

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 14. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Chapter 15 will be updated soon. **


	15. Facing Fears

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you all who reviews it means a lot to me. Sorry I didn't update sooner I've been busy.**

**Chapter 15**

Facing Fears

Friday Night

Duelists Kingdom

"Tea are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Tom. Tea woke up Tom and Serenity. She asked if they remember everything from the cave and they both admitted that they did. She explained to them what she had to go face Atem. Serenity didn't like the plan, but she later thought it was the only way to rescue the others. Tom just hated the plan. Tea had to explain to Tom that it was her destiny and maybe the only way to rescue their friends. "Yes I'm sure about this Tom." Answer Tea. "Tea maybe you should rethink this whole thing." Said Tom. "Tom, Tea is right about this." Said Serenity. Tom looks at Serenity with sadness in his eyes. "I can't run away like I did before Tom." Said Tea. Tom looks back at Tea with sadness. "And besides I'll be fine." Answer Tea. "I'm coming." Said Tom. "So am I." Said Serenity. "I need you guys to stay hidden until the time is right." Said Tea. She looks down at the ground. Tom and Serenity both gasp. "Are you crazy! STAY HERE! Tea that pharaoh has tried to get rid of you." Said Tom. He crosses his arms. Tea looks up into Tom's eyes. "Listen you guys I don't want anymore of my friends being capture and besides I'm not going to surrender without a fight." Said Tea. She gave a small smile. "I promise you two I'll be back with our friends." Said Tea. Serenity looks up at Tea. "You promise?" Asked Serenity. "I promise. Just stay here and hidden and don't come near the castle." Said Tea. Tom looks down at the ground. Serenity gently nods.

Pegasus's Castle

Atem, his priests (except Mahad), Simon, Pegasus, Bakura, Merick, and Odion sat at a round table eating a small bit of a meal."So Tea is alright?" Asked Merick. "Yeah and from what I heard from Isis. She's coming here." Said Atem. "So the little girl has finally have given up." Said Pegasus. "Do you think she has finally given up?" Asked Bakura. "Of course. Her friends are in danger and she just can't runaway anymore." Answer Pegasus. He crosses his arms. "We just won." Said Pegasus. Atem put a hand to his chin. _I'm not to sure about that. I've known Tea for a while and from what I learn she has never surrender. _Thought Atem. "Isis do you see Tea surrendering?" Asked Merick. Isis shrug her shoulders. "To be honest I'm not sure. I see her coming and the rest of vision is hard to figure out." Answer Isis.

Duelists Kingdom

Tea walks towards the castle. She feels her heart beating hard. She reminds herself to take deep breaths. _I'm almost there. _Thought Tea. She sees the entrance to the castle. _Ok I found it know it's time to face pharaoh. _Thought Tea. She all of sudden feel someone touch her shoulder from behind. Tea jumps and turns around and spots Tom. "Tom." Said Tea. "What…what are you doing here and why aren't you with Serenity?" Asked Tea. "Tea, I just don't want to see you hurt or capture." Said Tom. "Tom I'll be fine and you should keep an eye on Serenity." Said Tea. "Does she know where you are?" Asked Tea. "Yeah I told her I would follow you and wish you luck. She told me to tell you good luck." Said Tom. Tea smiles at Tom. "Thanks Tom." Said Tea. Tea turns around to face the castle. "I better get going." Said Tea. "Tea." Said Tom. "Yes." Said Tea. Tom takes a deep breath. "I want to tell you something that just can't wait." Said Tom. Tea turns to face Tom. "Well what is it?" Asked Tea. "I really like you a lot. I mea…even more…than just friends." Said Tom. Tea was shock by what he said to her. Tom moves towards Tea and kisses Tea on the lips. Tom puts his hands behind Tea's back. _He likes me. I'm not sure I feel the same, but has been there for me. _Thought Tea. Tea puts her hands behind his neck and returns the kiss. _Why do I feel like I'm betraying someone? _Thought Tea. She shook the thought away. Tom and Tea finally part away. "I better go and keep an eye on Serenity." Said Tom. Tea nods at him. "Ri…right I better go in and face pharaoh." Said Tea. Tom turns around and walks back to where Serenity is. Tea watches him go. She turns around and heads to the castle.

Pegasus's Castle

One of the guards came in the room where everyone sat and ate their meal. "Master Pegasus. The girl is here." Said the guard. Pegasus smiles at the guard and then turns to his guests. "You see the girl has finally given up." Said Pegasus. "Should I bring her in?" Asked the guard. "Yes please go on and bring her in." Said Pegasus. The guard disappears in one minute and the next minute the guard brought Tea in. Tea looks down at the ground and then up at the group of people. Atem gets up and comes near Tea. Tea glares at Atem. Atem knew from that glare not to even touch her. "We are glad you can join us Tea. Why don't you get yourself something to eat. You must be tired and hungry too." Said Pegasus. Tea shook her head. "If you all think I came here to surrender then you are deadly mistaken." Said Tea. Everyone was shock by her words. "I don't get it if you didn't come to surrender then why are you here?" Asked Odion. "I came to fight for my friends freedom and also an important message for the pharaoh." Said Tea. She never look at Atem. _Pharaoh. Before she would never call me that, but something has change. Something in her has change. _Thought Atem. "Little girl you are incapable of making threats right now." Said Pegasus. "I'm not making threats I came here to free the people you capture and also to duel." Said Tea. She crosses her arms. "Duel. Duel me." Said Atem. Tea finally turns to Atem. "Yes duel you unless you're scare." Said Tea. _I've seen her duel against Joey and Mai. She is still kind of a beginner. _Thought Tea. Merick was about to say something, but was interrupted. "I accept your challenge Tea." Said Atem. "Then it's settle." Said Tea. "Yes I guess it's settle." Said Atem

**Hope you guys like this chapter. Sorry for the wait I've been busy with school. Please review it really is encouraging. **


	16. It Begins

**I hope you guys like Chapter 16. Sorry for the wait I got busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 16**

It Begins

Friday Night

Duelist Kingdom

Pegasus's Castle

Tea got on the platform across from Atem. "Now Tea are you sure you want to go through with this now?" Asked Atem. He crosses his arms with a solemn look. "Atem, I am more than sure." Answer Tea. "You all know the rules." Shouted Pegasus. "Care to put up your bids?" Asked Pegasus. "Yeah I do." Said Tea. "And what will it be?" Asked Pegasus. "For you all to set everyone free that you have captured with your Millennium Items and there is something you need to know, but I won't say until after the duel." Said Tea. "Ok and if I win then you must come with me." Said Atem. "Okay let this duel begin." Said Pegasus. "Let's duel!" Shouted both Tea and Atem together.

Duelist Kingdom

Tom returns to were Serenity is. "How is Tea doing?" Asked Serenity. "She looked just fine when she was going." Answer Tom. Tom crosses his arms. "I think we should go look for the others." Said Tom. "But they are probably inside." Said Serenity. "I know but if we look inside there's a chance of saving them." Said Tom. He started walking to the castle. "Tom, when if we get caught and Tea asked for us to stay here." Said Serenity. She got up and follows behind Tom. "I know she did, but we should go look for them and rescue them." Said Tom. "But won't we get attention if we go through the front door of the castle?" Asked Serenity. "Who said we would use the front door. When I follow Tea I notice that there was a secret entrance. You can stay here if you want to, but I'm going to rescue my friends." Said Tom. Tom walks to the castle. "Hey Tom! Wait up!" Yelled Serenity. She ran to catch up with Tom. "I'm coming too my brother is back there along with my friends." Said Serenity. They both run to Pegasus's castle.

Pegasus's Castle

"Why don't you go first." Said Tea. "That's fine with me." Said Atem. He move one card out of his hand and place it on the field. "I place Celtic Guardian in attack mode and I end my turn." Said Atem. _Knowing Tea. She hardly ever duels and this should be an easy duel to win. _Thought Atem. _He must think I'm an easy prey in this game I'll show him. _Thought Tea. Tea glances down at her hand. _Hey I have the three witches in my hand I can play these cards down one two three. _Thought Tea. Tea was about to play the dark witch card down. _Tea wait. _Tea's eyes went wide. _Huh. _Thought Tea. _Tea do not play that card down yet. Please trust me. _Tea simply nodded and reach down and play a monster she never seen or knew she had. "I play Cyber Girl to the field. Since Cyber Girl is higher than your monster I can attack it. Now Cyber Girl attack Celtic Guardian!" Yelled Tea. The monster attack Celtic Guardian within seconds causing Atem's life points went from 4000 to 3600. "Not bad." Said Atem. "My turn is not over yet. I place one card down and end my turn." Said Tea. _Something feels different about Tea and I can't risk losing this duel I've got to win this. I'll just have to play harder. _ "I play two cards face down and I play Curse of Dragon in attack mode. Since your monster attack points is lower than mine I'll go on and attack. Curse of Dragon attack Cyber Girl!" Yelled Atem. Tea life points went from 4000 to 3800. "I switch my Curse of Dragon into defense mode and ending my turn." Said Atem. "About time." Said Tea. "Tea I have a question for you." Said Atem. "What may that be?" Asked Tea. "How did you survive that fall? I saw you fall off that cliff. Are Tom and Serenity alright?" Asked Atem. "That I can't reveal and are you disappointed that I did not die." Said Tea. She closes eyes trying hard to keep tears from falling. "No I'm glad you're safe." Said Atem. "Yeah right. You just want to rid me yourself." Said Tea. She open her eyes and a tear rolled out and fell on her hand. "That's not true. I was very worry about you and the others." Said Atem. "That's enough talk. Now let's duel." Said Tea.

Duelist Kingdom

Tom and Serenity found an entrance into Pegasus's castle. It was a small hole but it was big enough for Tom and Serenity to fit through. Tom was the first to slip in. "Come on Serenity it is not that dark." Said Tom. Serenity gulped and went through the hole that Tom went through.

**Sorry about the wait guys I was busy with school. I'll update chapter 17 as soon as I can. **


	17. Still Fighting

**I hope you guys like chapter 17. Thank you all for the reviews it means a lot. **

**Chapter 17**

Still Fighting

Friday Night

Pegasus's Castle

Tea has 3800 life points. Atem has 3600 life points. He has three face down cards and Curse of Dragon in defense mode. Tea has one card face down. "Okay it's my move pharaoh!" Yelled Tea. She draws a card and smiles. "I play Cyber-Stein to the field in attack mode. I also place another card face down. And I will attack your Curse of Dragon! Cyber-Stein attack Curse of Dragon!" Yelled Tea. "Not so fast I reveal one of my face down cards as Mirror Force!" Yelled Atem. "It will send your attack right back at you!" Yelled Atem. "Not if I can counter it with Mirror Force too sending attack that was meant for you that went to me and then back to you!" Yelled Tea. Tea smile, but then her smile faded when she saw her own life points went down to 3300. "How did my life points go down?" Asked Tea. "Thanks to my trap card, remove trap. I manage to get rid of that trap card." Said Atem. Tea look down at her cards and sigh. "Okay then I end my turn." Said Tea.

From the side lines Seth, Pegasus, Shadi, Simon, Bakura, Isis, Merick, Odion, Karim, and Aknadin look up from the duel. "This girl is foolish into believing she can take down the pharaoh." Said Odion. "I don't know, but before I since a similar power to the pharaoh." Said Isis. Everyone turn and except Shadi and Simon gasp. "Is that even possible?" Asked Pegasus. "Some things are possible and some things can be completely unclear." Said Shadi. "You do know that you don't make any since don't you." Said Pegasus. "I said before, but it may have been nothing." Said Isis. "Well power or not this girl is no match for him." Said Pegasus. "Sometimes people can surprise you." Said Shadi. _Tea seems to have gotten better, but where are Tom and Serenity. I know they aren't dead because Tea survived unless they must be trying to rescue the others and Tea must be a distraction. _Thought Bakura. "Hey guys I think Tea is just here to distract us." Said Bakura in a whisper. "What do you mean?" Asked Merick. "Do you notice that Tea is the only one here and that she survives the fall." Said Bakura. "Of course there's a chance that since she survive the other two survive too. She must be a distraction." Said Seth. "So I suggest that you, Merick, and Odion go down to where the others are and hide in that room. When you see them bring them up here." Said Seth. Those three nodded and walk out.

Tom and Serenity walk down the hall in search of the room where everyone was being held. Serenity looks up at Tom. "Hey Tom are you sure we should go this way?" Asked Serenity. "Well it's only one way tunnel and we haven't run into any guards so that must be a good thing." Said Tom. "Hey Tom what exactly did you say to Tea?" Asked Serenity. "Just good luck. Why?" Question Tom. "Is that the only thing you said?" Question Serenity. "Yes." Said Tom. "Why do you ask?" Question Tom. "Well when you came back you cheeks were bright red and I never saw you with light pink lip gloss on." Said Serenity. She laugh and Tom blush. He was glad there were hardly any light in these tunnels because his face became a very bright red. "So I guess that you two are more than friends." Said Serenity. "Yeah." Said Tom. The two of them started walking in a slower pace. "It's kind of funny." Said Serenity. "Funny how?" Asked Tom. "I always thought Tea liked Yugi especially when he had all that confidence in his voice." Said Serenity. "I guess she moved on." Said Serenity. "Yeah I guess she has." Said Tom in a whisper. "Hey just ignore what I said and we better hurry and find where the others are this place is creeping me out." Said Serenity. She ran past Tom. _Tea used to like Yugi. I guess she used to like the pharaoh. Wow that might explain why she's…_ "Hey Tom! Come on!" Yelled Serenity. Tom just sighs. _I'll talk to Tea later. _Thought Tom.

Tea's life points are 3300. Atem's life points are 3600. Tea has one card face down. Atem has one card face down. "Okay my move!" Yelled Atem. He draws out a card. "I place my Dark Magician down on the field in attack mode!" Yelled Atem. Atem's Dark Magician went from 2500 to 3000 attack points. "Huh. How is it that your Dark Magician went up by 500 points?" Asked Tea. "Well Tea my Dark Magician has merge with Mahad one of my priests." Said Atem. "I also play Dark Magician Girl on the field who also gets 3000 life points!" Yelled Atem. "Now my Dark Magician wipe out the rest of her life points!" Yelled Atem. "Reveal face down card!" Shouted Tea. The card Trap Hole was reveal. "This card will trap your Dark Magician and in turn destroy it!" Shouted Tea. Atem's life points went from 3600 to 2500. "I believe that it is my move!" Yelled Tea. She draws from her deck. She lays a card on the field. "I play swords of revealing light causing you not to move for three turns." Said Tea. _Okay Tea now you can summon us, but be careful he is a very good duelist. _She places a card on the field. "This gives me a chance to bring forth my Dark Witch and that ends my turn." Said Tea.

From the side lines Isis took a deep breath in. "This girl is a very strong duelist." Said Isis. "Indeed but don't forget that our pharaoh is a very strong duelist." Said Seth. "When do you think that Atem is going to draw at least one of the Egyptian God Cards?" Asked Karim. "He may not want to risk it on this girl." Said Simon. "But what other choice does he have. This girl has gotten stronger and there is an unknown power I since in her that I have never felt except when it came from Yugi-boy." Said Pegasus.

"Hey I think this is the door." Said Tom. Tom opens the door and sees that the others from the islands are inside and also Merick, Bakura, and Odion. Merick use the Millennium Rod on both of them. "This will be way easier than carrying to screaming people all the way to the duel." Said Merick. Bakura and Odion just nodded and the five went to the dueling arena.

"I believe that it's your turn." Said Tea. "I know." Said Atem. Atem draws a card I place one card face down and end my turn." Said Atem. "Okay my move." Said Tea. Tea draws one card. "I also place one card face down and bring forth my Scarlet Witch and end my turn." Said Tea. Atem draws another card. "I place another card face down and end my turn." Said Atem. "I play my White Witch on the field and now that I have all three witches on the field they form to make Pure Heart Witch and with her special ability can take out any trap or magic cards on the field." Said Tea. Three of Atem's cards vanish. Pure Heart Witch has 3400 attack points. The Swords of Revealing Lights vanish. _Where did Tea ever get those three cards and where did she learn to use them. _Thought Atem. "Now my Pure White attack his Dark Magician Girl!" Shouted Tea. Pure White Witch takes out Dark Magician Girl in a heart beat and Atem's life points go down to 1500 life points.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait. Please review. **


	18. Victory

**I hope you all like chapter 18. Sorry for the wait.**

**Chapter 18**

Victory

Friday Night

Pegasus's Castle

Tea's life points are now 3500. Atem has 1500 life points. Atem has no cards on the field. Tea has one card face down and also her strong monster, Pure White Witch. "Pharaoh I believe it's your move." Said Tea. Atem nods his head. Atem looks down at the cards and gulps. _Okay come on heart of the cards. _Thought Atem. Atem picks up a card. "I place this card face down." Said Atem. He places the card on the field. "And that ends my turn." Said Atem. "Is that all you got!" Shouted Tea. Tea crosses her arms. "If so this will be easier than I thought. Now Pure White Witch attack the rest of Atem's life points!" Shouted Tea. Atem smirked when he heard the attack, but Tea did not catch it. There was a lot of smoke so Tea could not see his face. "This duel is over pharaoh!" Shouted Tea. She then heard some laughter on the other side of the arena. "What how is it that you are still here?" Asked Tea. "Tea do you remember my Kuriboh?" Asked Atem. Tea gasp and realize that Kuriboh had protected Atem's life points. _I really use to think that thing was so cute. _Thought Tea. Tea looks to see a lot of Kuriboh's on the field. _Okay I admit that they are cute._ Thought Tea.

On the side lines of the duel. Merick, Odion, and Bakura showed up with Tom and Serenity under control of Merick's Millennium Items. Seth turns to see them. "Hey you found the two friends of Tea." Said Seth. Everyone except Tea and Atem turn to the people entering the room. "Yeah it turns out that they were trying to rescue the others." Said Odion. "So Tea was trying to rescue without the pharaoh knowing?" Asked Pegasus. Merick shook his head. "No. It was these two who came at their own will." Said Merick. "You are going to let them go from your mind control." Said Pegasus. Merick nods his head. Merick move his Millennium Rod over Tom and Serenity. Their eyes return to normal and shake their heads as if they were asleep.

In the duel Tea had tried to wipe out Atem's life points, but Atem protected his life points with Kuriboh. _I should have known that it would be impossible to wipe out Atem. _Thought Tea. Atem started to draw his next card. _But I have to beat him and have him set my friends free and not just that there is something important he needs to know. So losing is not an option. _Thought Tea. Tea looks in the corner of her eye and gasp. "Tom, Serenity!" Shouted Tea. "Tea!" Shouted Tom and Serenity. "I told you guys to stay out of sight!" Shouted Tea. "I'm sorry it's my fault Tea." Said Tom. Tom head is hung low and then he lifts his head looking into Tea's ocean blue eyes that were filled with worry. "We try to rescue our friends, but we were caught." Said Tom. Tea turns from Tom to Atem. "Pharaoh let them go. This is between you and me." Said Tea. "Tea, they try to rescue the others that you bid on and if they had rescue them you would of try to escape." Said Atem. "I would of not try to escape I would of stay." Said Tea. "Well here's a new deal if you win I will release all your friends." Said Atem. "Deal." Said Tea.

On the sidelines Tom and Serenity watch as Tea made that deal. "This is my fault I should of stay in the hiding spot. I'm sorry I drag you into this." Said Tom. Serenity smile and look up at Tom. "It's fine Tom. I understand you wanted to help out your girlfriend." Said Serenity. "Tea has a boyfriend." Said Bakura to Merick. "That's interesting." Said Pegasus.

Tea looks up at Atem. "Pharaoh it's your turn." Said Tea. Atem gave a little smirk. "I play my Summon Skull and since my Kuriboh is on the field I transfer its power to Summon Skull." Said Atem. Summon Skulls attack points go up by 2800. "Your Summon Skull still has less life points than my Pure White Witch." Said Tea. "Yes it does, but it's just enough to summon a powerful monster." Said Atem. "What powerful-Oh no!" Shouted Tea. "I guess you know then. I sacrifice my Summon Skull to bring forth the Winged Dragon of Ra." Said Atem. _Oh great I'm toast. _Thought Tea. _No your not. _Said a voice inside Tea's head. Tea then saw that the arena disappears before her.

Tea looks around at her surroundings. The three females who had confronted her, Tom, and Serenity in the cave stood before her. "Where am I?" Asked Tea. "This is your mind and we had to call you." Said one of the three. "What can I do? I mean he just call out his most powerful monster." Said Tea. "Teana, you can beat him." Said one of the three. "How?" Asked Tea. "Trust in yourself. The card that will help you win is in your deck. So don't give up hope." Said one of the three. "Right." Said Tea. "So go and win this duel." Said one of the three. "Thank you." Said Tea. She vanishes from her mind. _ It looks like the pharaoh is holding back a bit. _One of the three said telepathy. _Yeah my guess is he must really like Teana. _Said another one of the three telepathy.

Tea blinks a couple of times and realizes that she was in a duel against Atem. "Tea are you okay?" Asked Atem. He notices that Tea was looking out into space. "Just fine." Said Tea. "Now Winged Dragon of Ra attack Pure White Witch and the rest Of Tea's life points!" Shouted Atem. The Winged Dragon of Ra blew an energy towards Tea. "This duel is over." Said Atem. He then gasp when he saw that Tea was had 500 life points. "That should have taken out your life points." Said Atem. Tea smile at Atem. "Thanks to my card redemption. You took out most of my life points but not all of it." Said Tea. "Now I believe it's my turn." Said Tea. _Okay here I go. _Thought Tea. She took a deep breath and pick up a card. _Brain Control what is so good about this card? _Thought Tea. _Teana don't give up hope you can control the pharaoh's monster. _Said the voice. _There is no way I can do that only people who speak Egyptian can do that. _Thought Tea. _Teana you can speak it just look deep inside yourself. Now lay that card down. It will only work for one turn of course. _Said the voice. _Alright here goes something. _Thought Tea. "I play Brain Control and I choose to control the Winged Dragon of Ra." Said Tea. Atem gasp along with everyone in the room.

On the side line the bearers, former bearers, and Odion look at the duel in shock. "Is she serious?" Asked Merick. "The only way she can do that is that she learned Egyptian or that was here last move." Said Odion. "When I last saw her she couldn't duel very well. In fact she was just a plain cheerleader." Said Bakura. "You should never underestimate Tea!" Yelled Tom. "That's right!" Shouted Serenity. "Tea is way stronger than you all think." Said Tom.

_Why play that card? Unless she must be like Kiaba. She must have some sort of Anceint past. There is no way that she would make a bold move like that. _Thought Atem. Atem's Dragon of Ra switch to Tea's side. Tea read the description on the card and gasp. _Hey I can read this. I can understand this perfectly. _Thought Tea. She read the words and the card lit up. "Now Dragon of Ra attack the rest of pharaoh's life points!" Shouted Tea. The attack came and Atem's life points went down to zero. "Pharaoh I won this duel. This duel is now over." Said Tea.

**I'm sorry about the wait. Thank you who review. Please review it helps. I'll update chapter 19 as soon as I can.**


	19. Resting

**Here is chapter 19. I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the wait. I had a lot of work I had to do. Thank you all for the reviews means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 19**

Resting

Early Saturday Morning

Pegasus's Castle

Arena

"Okay Pharaoh time for you to release my friends." Said Tea. Tea, Tom, and Serenity stood in front of the pharaoh, the priests except for Mahad, Pegasus, Merick, Bakura, Simon, and Odion. "Alright Tea. Just stay calm." Said Atem. Atem turn to his priests, former bearers of the Millennium Items, Simon, and Odion. "Well go release all the duelist that we invited." Said Atem. "Pharaoh do not forget Mokuba and also Yugi, Mr. Mouto, and anyone else that any of your priests have merge with." Said Tea. Atem sighs and turns to Tea. "Alright, alright." Said Atem. Tom grabs Tea's hand and whisper in her ear. "Tea try to calm down." Said Tom. Tea just nods her head. Atem turns to see the couple. _What's this and why is he holding her hand like that? I usually her hand like that when I was a spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. _Thought Atem. Seth just shook his head and headed down the hall to where Mokuba was being held. Atem follow his cousin down the hall.

Hallway

"Is there something I should know?" Asked Atem. He follows right next to Seth. Seth did not even acknowledge him being next to him and continue down the hall. "What do you mean pharaoh?" Asked Seth. "You know something that I don't." Said Atem. He looks straight ahead. "And I would like to know what?" Asked Atem. "Me and everyone besides Simon, and that guy call Tom, and that mutt Wheeler's sister felt something odd about Tea when she duel." Said Seth. Seth glances at Atem with a side glance. "Didn't you feel it?" Asked Seth. "To be honest I didn't feel anything." Said Atem. "Then it may have been nothing." Said Seth. _There's something else he's not telling me. _Thought Atem. "Is there something else I should know?" Asked Atem. Seth looks down and then looks straight ahead. "Tell me cousin how do you feel about this Tea?" Asked Seth. "Well I think she's a great friend." Said Atem rather confuse. "Just a friend huh. Are you sure?" Asked Seth. "Yes I'm sure." Answer Atem. "Well if that's how you truly feel then you won't mind if I tell you that she has a boyfriend." Said Seth. "What? Who?" Asked Atem. "Why that boy call Tom of course." Said Seth. _Tea has a boyfriend. _Thought Atem. "How did you know that?" Asked Atem. "Everyone was talking about it and the way he looked at her was one way to." Said Seth. Atem look down really upset. _I can't let Tea date that guy. I know I hurt her in the past, but I can't let her date that guy. _Thought Atem. "My guess is that you like her a little more than just a friend." Said Seth. Atem looks up at Seth. "You go on and head back I can handle this on my own." Said Seth. Atem just nods and turns around.

Arena

Tea, Tom, and Serenity sat on the floor. Serenity gave a short yawn. "Tired Serenity." Said a voice that sounded too familiar. Tea, Tom, and Serenity turn and saw Joey walking in with Tristan, Destiny, Mai, Macko, Duke, and Jordan. "Huh Joey, Mai, Duke, Tristan!" Yelled Serenity. She jump up and ran to give Joey a hug. "So Mai was right that you were here and also with Tea and Tom." Said Joey. "We heard what happen from those guys with the Millennium Items." Said Duke. The crew was finally was finally in the room. Tea stood up and hugs the group. "Hey wait where's Bandit Keith, Weevil, and Rex?" Asked Tea. "Oh they decided to leave they didn't want to stay any longer." Explained Mai. "Well we better head out." Said Tom. He grabs Tea's hand. Destiny saw this and was a bit shock from this. "Come on let's go." Said Joey. "Wait right there." Said a voice in the corner. Tea and the gang turn to see the priests except Seth and Mahad, the former bearers, Simon, Odion, and Atem came in. "Hey are you here to stand in our way!" Yelled Joey. "Calm down Joey." Said Serenity. "Hey wait where are Yugi, Mr. Mouto, and Mokuba?" Asked Tea. "Calm down we will release them as soon as you explain yourself." Said Isis. "What da mean?" Asked Joey. "Tea said she had something to tell the pharaoh at the beginning of the duel and also we like to know how she could duel like that. Because even if she just begun it would take years maybe centuries to beat the pharaoh." Said Odion. "But Yugi beat the pharaoh." Said Tea. "Yes because he is the reincarnation of the pharaoh." Said Merick. "Besides that you said you wanted to tell me something." Said Atem. "Fine once I tell you. Will you release Yugi, Mokuba, and Mr. Mouto?" Asked Tea. "Yes." Said Atem. "But it's late we can continue this when you all have slept and had something to eat." Said Atem. "What! No way." Said Tea. Tea felt a tap on her shoulder. Tea turns and faces Joey. "What is it Joey?" Asked Tea. "Listen Tea we all really haven't really slept well and we do need rest." Said Joey. "What! Joey when if he tries to do the same thing again!" Yelled Tea. _I thought I was the one with the temper. _Thought Joey. "I won't." Said Atem. "And I will release the others as soon as you all get some rest." Said Atem. He crosses his arms. "Come on Tea we all know that the pharaoh is true to his word." Said Tristan. "There is no way-Tea started to get dizzy and fell forward into Atem's arms. Atem lifted her up bridal style.

Everyone gasp except for the priests except for Seth and Mahad, the former bearers, Simon, and Odion. "Hey what did you do to Tea?!" Shouted Tom. "I use the Millennium Puzzle to put her to sleep." Said Atem. "Hey man when did you learn to do da?" Asked Joey. "That's simple mutt he always knew how to do it." Said a voice that came in from behind. "Where's Mokuba?" Asked Serenity. "I put him in a different room to sleep in. The other room was kind of chilly." Answer Seth. "So you didn't keep your word!" Yelled Tom. He points at Atem. "Actually I knew because my cousin would never let you all tell and go while you all sleepy." Said Seth. "I better put Tea in a bed." Said Atem. He was walking out of the room. "Hey let me take her. We're going the same way!" Yelled Tom. Tom was walking towards Atem only to have Odion in block his way. "Your rooms are that way." Said Pegasus. "The males that way." Said Pegasus. He points the opposite direction from where Atem was carrying Tea. "So we sleep that way?" Asked Mai. She points the direction Tea was being carry. Pegasus nods his head. "You better get some rest." Said Pegasus. Tom was really upset and Joey and Tristan had to drag him the other way to where the rooms were with some help from Duke who gave Serenity a kiss on a cheek when Joey and Tristan weren't looking. Serenity gave a little blush and Mai gave a little giggle. Mai and Serenity started to head for the rooms in the direction Atem carry Tea. Destiny kept her eyes on Tom and frown. Jordan came next to her. "I better go, but be on your feet just in case they go back on their word." Whisper Jordan. Destiny just nods her head and watches the boys disappear down the hall with an angry Tom. Destiny felt a small tap on her shoulder. "You better get some rest." Said Bakura. Destiny just nods her head and heads down the hall where Mai and Serenity went down into. _Wow Tea and Tom who would've thought. I mean I'm happy for them, but I like Tom a lot even before we became friends in the other life. I can't let anyone know. I want both of my friends to be happy. _Thought Destiny. Little did she know that Pegasus use his Millennium Eye to read her thoughts. _Hmm…how interesting. This could be use too our advantage I'll just report what I heard from that girl's mind. _Thought Pegasus. _Pharaoh did say that I would get my wife back even if he did lose so I can be a very patient man if I want to. _Thought Pegasus. He gave a small grin. _But where did that girl, Tea learn to duel like that? _Thought Pegasus. Macko talks about heading out and continue his search for his dad.

Hallway

Atem carries Tea into a huge room. The room was beautiful. It had big bed and a balcony and also a mirror along with a couch. There were also some windows with curtains. Atem places Tea down on the bed and tuck her in like she was a small child. Atem was about to turn to leave, but he turns around and kisses her lightly on her forehead he goes to her ear. "Have a good rest Tea." Whisper Atem. He turns and he could see the sun rising He goes to the windows to pull the curtains so the sun isn't in her face. Atem then leaves the room and heads the opposite way to his room. /Hey Atem!/ Said Yugi through the mind link. /Yugi, how are you doing?/ Asked Atem through the mind link. /Just fine no thanks to you capturing me again./ Said Yugi. /Sorry./ Said Atem. /So will you finally let me go?/ Asked Yugi through the mind link. /It's gonna have to wait till Tea tells me what she wants to tell me and me and my priests have some questions for her./ Said Atem. There was a small pause. /Do you still hate me for what I did to you and our friends if they consider me a friend?/ Asked Atem. /I forgive you if you never use me or my friends again or even think of getting rid of Tea and I'm sure the others will too just give them some time. I mean Joey, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, and Duke will forgive you since our friendship is deeper than the others./ Said Yugi. /How about Tea and her friends?/ Asked Atem. /I'm sure they'll need time and I have a question for you?/ Asked Yugi. /What is it?/ Asked Atem. He finally makes it to his room. /Now since you're the one who used everyone just to get to Tea you should answer the question no matter what./ Said Yugi. /Okay and what is the question?/ Asked Atem. /Do you like Tea?/ Asked Yugi. There was a huge pause in the mind link. Atem took a deep breath before he could answer. /You do don't you. I felt it when you were with her as me and felt it when you carry her./ Said Yugi. /I guess I can't hide everything from you./ Said Atem. /Well I better get some rest if I want to face Tea and her friends later./ Said Atem. /Wait! How do you feel about Tom and Tea being boyfriend and girlfriend?/ Asked Yugi. /You said I could answer one question./ Said Atem. /And besides I'm really sleepy goodnight Yugi./ Said Atem. He closes his eyes and rested on the pillow that was on the couch. Yugi was instantly cut off.

**Here is chapter 19. I'm sorry for the wait. I had a busy week. Please review and I'll update chapter 20 as soon as I can. **


	20. The Discussion

**I hope you all like Chapter 20. I made it a little longer. I like to thank everyone for their reviews. **

**Chapter 20**

The Discussion

Sunday Morning

Pegasus's Castle

Bedroom

Tea wakes up from her sleep. She stretches her arms and gives a yawn. She looks around at her new surroundings. "Huh how did I get here I remember being in the room with my friends and-_That's right I was arguing with pharaoh to release my friends and then I fell asleep. Hey wait that pharaoh didn't keep his word and my other friends might be in danger. _Thought Tea. She gets out of bed and spots a note on her desk and reads it. She sighs in relief as she saw that her friends are okay and gets ready to go downstairs.

Meeting Hall

"I'm glad you guys are awake." Said Pegasus. The room was filled with Atem, his priests except for Mahad, Simon, Odion, former bearers, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Serenity, Mai, Tom, Jordan, Mokuba, and Destiny. Tom was told not to yell at Atem and just to remain quiet by Jordan. Tom did and never did look up at Atem. He instead looks down at his food of eggs. There was a table in the middle. It was a long rectangle table. Atem sat right at the head and two his right was Seth and next to Seth was Karim. The person next to Karim was Isis next to Isis was Shadi. Next to Shadi was Aknadin and next to him was Simon. Next to Simon was Odion and next to him was Merick. Merick sat next to Bakura. Tristan sat next to Serenity. Next to Serenity was Joey. Duke and Tristan got in an argument about who would sit next to Serenity and of course Tristan won. Next to Joey was Mai and next to Mai was Duke. Duke sat next to Destiny. Next to Destiny was Jordan next to Jordan was Tom. There was an empty seat between Tom and Atem.

"Where do you think they've hidden Tea?" Asked Tom in a whisper to Jordan. "Joey, Tristan, and Duke said she would be down soon." Said Jordan. "And they trust them." Said Tom. "They said they knew him for a long time." Said Jordan. "They could be under the control of the Millennium Items still." Said Tom. "Tom I do not have anyone under control of the Millennium Items." Said Atem. Tom turns to see Atem with his arms cross. "And Tea is just fine." Said Atem.

Hallway

Tea made it through the hallway and spotted her friends along with the people who were bearers of the Millennium Items, the priests except Mahad, and Simon. She was about to leave the hallway when a light came forth. _Okay get Atem to let go of the rest and then get out of here. _Thought Tea. The light covered the hallway and it was bright so bright that Tea had to cover her eyes from the brightness.

Tea opens her eyes and saw the three women from the cave. She looks around and sees that there is light all around her. "Teana please do not forget that we need to alert Atem of the new danger." Said one of the three. "That's right." Said Tea. She places her hand to her cheek. "You and Atem are the ones to put an end of this new awaken evil so you must work together." Said one of the three, but this one seemed to have sounded different. "How do I explain it to him?" Asked Tea. "We will explain it to him just place our dueling cards on the table in a circle yet with a triangle in that we form and- Tea's necklace that Atem gave her started to lift up and Tea grabbed it. "Make sure that this necklace is in the middle of it." Said one of the three. Tea looks down at the name she was unable to read before and found it not hard at all to understand it. It felt like it was the first words she was ever taught. "Teana by doing this we will appear and it is the only way to appear before the pharaoh and the others and by doing this the pharaoh and the priests's memories will start to come back of you and us back in Ancient Times." Said one of the three. "But I have some questions to ask." Said Tea. "All will be explain soon. Now go and do as we ask please." Said one of the three. The light disappear along with the three women and Tea held the three witch cards. _Okay this is getting too weird. _Thought Tea.

Meeting Hall

The group talks quietly to each other. Bakura, Pegasus, Merick, and Odion explained why they join Atem and his group. Tom sits back and glares at Atem. Atem's eyes remain close. Tea walks up from behind Atem's chair everyone does not notice that Tea is coming in. "I'm glad you were able to join us Tea." Said Atem. His eyes were still close. Everyone turn to see that Tea had entered the room. _How did he know Tea had entered? _Thought Tom. Tea looks for any seats and sees a seat next to Atem and also next to Tom. _Oh great a seat next to Atem. Please tell me there are other seats besides that one. _Thought Tea. She looks around for any other seats and found them all full. She sighs. _I think this is fates cruel joke. _Thought Tea. She walks over and sits down between Atem and Tom. Tea at first thought her seat was moving towards Atem, but shook it off as a crazy thought. The thing was Atem had his foot on a small device that brought Tea closer to him. "Alright Tea are you ready to talk." Said Seth. Tea looks up at Seth and nods. She gets up and places the three cards in the middle the way the three women had told her to. She then removes her necklace that Atem had given her and puts it in the middle. She goes back to her seat and as soon as she sat down the three cards started to light up. Everyone, except Tea, gasp and what really shock everyone that two cards from the deck Atem appear before them and they light up to. The room was filled with light.

The three women appear before the group and also the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl appear before them. "What's going on?" Asked Mokuba. "We are here to say an evil is reawakening and Teana and the pharaoh are our only hope." Said one of the female. "Who's Teana?" Asked everyone except Serenity, Tom, and Tea. One of the females pointed at Tea. "That's Teana." Said one of the three. Everyone gasp and look at Tea. _No way Tea's name is Teana. _Thought Atem. "Yes and it's up to the pharaoh and Teana to save the world from an evil that is awakening." Said one of the three. "What do you mean?" Asked the Dark Magician. "What awakening evil?" Asked Dark Magician Girl. The three women raise their arms up in the air and a picture appears before them. "Before the great pharaoh- "If you can call him great. That monster." Said Tea. Everyone looks at her with annoyed look. "Sorry." Said Tea. She bends her head down. Atem walks over to her and goes behind her and places a hand over her mouth his arm that was not on Tea's mouth around were Tea's arms were and moves her closer to his chest. She could feel some muscles. Tea tried to struggle and found it hard to get out of his arms. _Man he sure is strong for someone who was a pharaoh. _Thought Tea. Tom ran towards where Tea was, but the Dark Magician and Girl block his path. "Hey pharaoh let Tea go!" Shouted Tom. "And let me past!" Shouted Tom. He was glaring at the Dark Magician and Girl. "Well she deserved it after saying that about the pharaoh." Said Seth. "Oh so you admit that the pharaoh is not so great. She could have just thought of some different pharaoh." Said Tom. "I don't admit that, but he is the only pharaoh she knows and he is a great pharaoh." Said Seth. "Stop it all of you let us continue. And one more thing you all will have to work together." Said one of the three. "So please stop this fight and listen." Said one of the three. Atem moves his hand from Tea's mouth and places it around her arms. Tea just sighs and ignores it knowing it was no use. "I'm sorry I should have not spoken out, but why are you holding me like this?" Asked Tea. "Just in case you try to run away or if this is a trick that will cause me and everyone who help me gets hurt." Said Atem. _And also to keep you close to me. _Thought Atem. "We're sorry we're ready." Said Atem. "Yeah I want to here this new awakening of some evil." Said Isis.

After what seem like an eternity the room was finally quiet. "Okay before the pharaoh's rule. Before Atlantis there was an evil that was alive and awake destroying everything in its path." Said one of the three. The group saw as the forests were destroyed and people running screaming for help. A man was laughing. He had long white hair and dark brown eyes that went red. He called forth a huge beast that was a dragon that seems to shift, but it destroyed everything in its path. "This man is known as Diz. He destroyed everything in his path never stop until the people out of fear decided to make him the ruler." Said one of the three. The man sat on the throne while all the people bow to him and all resisted were instantly kill. "Till one day the man wanted more power so he started seeking and saw an orb that would show him the future and he discovered greater power even greater than his own. But it was denied because of the darkness inside of him." Said one of the three. The man in the picture holding a water looking object. "He was enraged with great anger and started to kill everything in his path until mysterious heroes came and destroy him and his monster. We do not know how they destroyed it or what ever happen to them it's been a secret for many years to everyone." Said one of the three. The picture showed a man and his monster down and fading away. People cheering and dancing as they saw him disappeared. "It would have been nice if it was the last time we saw him, but he showed in spirit saying he would return again soon and claimed all that power to himself." Said one of the three. The picture vanished along with all light.

Everyone blinked and saw that they were back in the meeting room again. Everyone was sitting in their own seats. The three females were still out along with the Dar Magician and Girl. "I have a question why couldn't Atem's priests or the former bearers know another evil was coming?" Asked Tea. "This evil has made it so that the Millennium Items powers would be block and so the bearers of the Millennium Items could not know of the approaching evil." Said one of the three. "This is bad." Said Serenity. "No joke." Said Tristan. "If the pharaoh was needed then why did he have to go to the afterlife?" Asked Merick. "Because the pharaoh was not the only one who was needed the priest that serve and honor the pharaoh was needed and fate chose Teana to reawaken them." Said one of the three. "More like disturb it." Said Seth. "If it wasn't for Teana you all would have had your spirits absorb and have given the enemy more power especially the pharaoh." Said one of the three. "So this was all fated to happen?" Asked Odion. "Yes. Everything from the wish to merging with your reincarnation of yourselves." Said one of the three. "And we had to unite with our former master." Said one of the females. They look at Tea. "So Tea is your master?" Asked Mai. "Yes and thank you for giving me to her." Said Dark Witch. "How do you know so much about this evil?" Asked Atem. "You see we were the guardians of Teana back in Ancient Times and back then we died a mysterious death. But we never did rest." Said one of the three. "We had to stay and we saw visions of an evil awakening and we knew that until this evil is beaten we can not rest yet." Said one of the three. "That's awful" Said Serenity. "Yes it is." Said Atem. "Everything was suppose to happen, but be warn the guy will not be recognize and he must be drawn out." Said one of the three. "How do we draw him out?" Asked Jordan. "Plan and simple have a duel monster competition." Said one of the three. "No offense but me and Kiaba-boy already had our competitions thrown and the pharaoh has proven to be the victor." Said Pegasus. "A competition that allows duelist to duel together because Teana and Atem are the only ones who can get rid of this evil." Said one of the three. "Atem, Seth, and Simon you cannot separate from your host's body until this mission is done. And Isis you must go and merge with your reincarnation and do the same." Said one of the three. Isis just nods her head. "The pharaoh cannot separate from Yugi." Said Tea. "They'll be able to switch since he has the Millennium Puzzle the others not as much." Said one of the three. "This is all we can report to you. Good luck to you all and Teana we will guide you in your duels." Said one of the three. The three females disappeared from sight.

**I hope you all enjoy reading chapter 20. I'll update chapter 21 as soon as I can. Please review it helps.**


	21. Surprise, Surprise

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 21. Sorry for the wait. Thank you all that review.**

**Chapter 21 **

Surprise, Surprise

Sunday Morning

Pegasus's Castle

Everyone in the room was quiet for what seem like hours. "So this is the reason why you came to the castle." Said Seth. "That was one of the reasons and also I was getting tired of the pharaoh always coming after me." Answer Tea. Atem looks at Tea sadly, but recovers. "So there's another evil dude who wishes to take over." Said Joey. "Man don't we ever get a world without these bad guys?" Asked Tristan. "Nope." Said Yugi. Everyone turn and gasp. "Hey guys." Said Yugi in a cheerful voice. "Hey Yugi your back." Said Joey. Joey looks around. "What happen to the pharaoh?" Asked Isis. "We switch and he said he wanted to rest a little." Said Yugi. Tea wraps her arms around Yugi. Yugi gives a light blush. "I'm so glad your okay." Said Tea. Tea releases Yugi from a hug and Joey and Tristan come over. "We're glad your back Yugi." Said Tristan. "Wait how long will the pharaoh rest?" Asked Serenity. "He said he'll rest for a little while and we need to leave for Domino City soon and that Seth needs to start making up the competition in order to draw that evil there." Said Yugi. "That won't be a problem." Said Seth. "Do you even know how to do competition?" Asked Mokuba. He was glaring at Seth with his arms cross. "I have your brother's knowledge I know exactly how to throw one Mokuba." Said Seth. "He also mention that Isis should merge with Ishizu." Said Yugi. "Of course." Said Isis. "Hmm…Knowing my sister she probably wouldn't mind obeying whatever the pharaoh's request is." Said Merick. "We have to get ready to go." Said Yugi. Everyone in the room nodded.

Sunday Afternoon

Everyone was getting ready to return to Domino City. The Merick and Odion went back to Egypt to a little earlier to get Ishizu to merge with Isis. They took a boat that Pegasus's gave them. Seth and Mokuba took the plane that Seth use to get to Pegasus's Castle. They needed to arrange the competition up as soon as they can. Pegasus said he would stay till everyone else left. He was going to San Francisco for a while. Duke needed to go to San Francisco so he would go with Pegasus. The rest would have to take the plane since there was no more other transportation. "So I guess we'll be going home." Said Yugi. "Yeah." Said Joey. "So are you guys ready to go?" Asked Tea. Everyone nods and heads for plane. A guard stood in front of them. "There is a bit of a problem." Said the guard. "What kind of problem?" Asked Serenity. "The plane is not big enough to hold all of you together so we will have to split you up." Said the guard. "Okay that's simple on whose going." Said Tea. A light came from Yugi and where Yugi was standing Atem was there to take his place. "Pharaoh." Said Karim. "Yes we will have to, come on Tea." Said Atem. He grabs Tea's arm. "Hey wait! I don't want to go with you." Said Tea. Tom tries to grab Tea's hand, but misses. "Tea you going to have to. I need to teach you about how to play Duel Monsters as a team and since you are a reincarnation of Teana we need to be together and also put the past behind us." Said Atem. "Can't I learn it from Joey since did team thing." Said Tea. She was still struggling to get loose. "Tea you should go with him." Said Joey. "What!" Yelled Tea and Tom. "Hear me out Atem here is the best duelist ever known of course Yugi beat him, but he could teach you a few extra things." Said Joey. "Are you still controlling him?" Asked Tea. Atem just shook his head. "I agree with Joey." Said Tristan. "Besides you two do need to start getting along." Said Joey. "Come on Tea. We all did something that we weren't proud of." Said Mai. Tea just sighs and nods her head. "Alright." Said Tea. "I'll go with you." Said Tom. "No. Knowing you. You'll just start up an argument and besides this is between the pharaoh and Tea." Said Jordan. "We'll travel with the pharaoh." Said Aknadin. "How do I know you guys won't turn on her?" Asked Tom. "Because I'll go with her." Said Destiny. Tea turns and smiles at Destiny. "So it's all settle." Said Joey.

A couple minutes past and Atem went to talk to Pegasus real quick before he would board with Tea, Destiny, Bakura, Karim, Simon, and Aknadin got on the plane. The plane was outside and the weather look lovely. Tea was in front of the plane holding Tom's hands. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Asked Tom. "I'll be fine Tom and besides Destiny is coming." Said Tea. Destiny comes around the corner and sees Tea talking to Tom. She gives a sad sigh and goes into the plane. Atem comes around and sees Tea and Tom kiss each other goodbye. Atem's cheeks went red and he quickly recovers himself before she turns around and sees him. "Ready to go?" Asked Atem. Before she could answer Atem grabs her wrist and walks into the plane with everyone else. Atem lets go of Tea's arm once the plane doors close behind them. Everyone one the plane went on in front. Simon seems to be calculating the size. He was close to the pharaoh. "Your highness this plane is big enough for everyone to fit on." Said Simon. "Shhh…They don't need to know that." Said Atem. Simon finally understood and nods his head. The plane had a door to another part. "Will you all sit down I am the captain of this plane." Said the captain. Tea sat in the front Atem sat next to her and block her way from leaving. Destiny sat behind with Bakura. Simon sat five seats back. Karim and Aknadin sat behind Destiny and Bakura. The plane took off from the ground and was in the air. Tea and Atem went over some combos and working as a team. Tea sometimes roll her eyes when Atem wasn't looking and sometimes when he touch Tea's hand she would blush and feel so much warmth. She of course moves her hand away from Atem and tried not to blush when he smile or just look at her. After awhile Tea was tired and drifted off to sleep. She fell asleep on Atem's shoulder who turns to see the sleeping girl and just smile. He put his arm around Tea's shoulder.

Atem takes Tea in another part of the plane to sleep. Destiny was carry by Bakura in the same room. Atem places Tea on the bed next to Destiny's bed. He walks out of the room and faces Simon. Atem notices the concern on Simon's face. "What's wrong Simon?" Asked Atem. "Pharaoh you and I both know now that Tea is the reincarnation of Teana right?" Said Simon. "That's right." Said Atem. "Are your memories starting to return about her?" Asked Simon. "Yes they are." Said Atem. He nods his head. "I just don't understand how we could forget about this girl. We should of remember her." Said Simon. "I'm not sure how we couldn't remember her, but I remember the first time meeting her." Said Atem. He smirks and shook his head. "Yes, but I also remember when she duel against you and how many times she would lose." Said Simon. Simon looks up very serious. "Do you remember what her guardians promise us when we were in the palace?" Asked Simon. Atem also became serious. "Yes I do." Answer Atem. "They beg for you to let Teana live in the palace since those three could no longer stay by Teana's side." Said Simon. "Yes I remember that." Said Atem. "I wasn't sure why they couldn't stay anymore and of course they were broke so they promise Teana's hand in marriage to you." Said Simon. "I remember wanting to marry her when I first met her and of course I agree to it." Said Atem. "Yes but they wanted Teana to marry you once she reach the age twenty." Said Simon. "I don't get why we forgot that." Said Atem. "They made us promise not to tell Teana anything." Said Simon. "I think we are going to have to tell the other priests." Said Atem. "What about Yugi?" Asked Simon. "He promises not to say a word about it as long as we don't hurt Tea." Said Atem.

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 21. Please review it means a lot. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	22. Planning

**I'm sorry about the wait. I've been sick for the last couple of days. I like to thank you for the reviews you all left.**

**Chapter 22**

Planning

Sunday Afternoon

Domino City

Tea, Destiny, Atem, Bakura, Karim, and Aknadin walk out of the plane into Domino City. Tea stood as far from Atem as she could. Atem went and talk privately with his priests, advisor, and Bakura. Tea stood by a very quiet Destiny. Tea looks over at Destiny who was brushing through her hair with her right hand. "Destiny…" Destiny looks up at Tea. "Are you alright?" Asked Tea. "Yeah I'm fine." Said Destiny. "Are you sure? I mean you've been really quiet on the plane." Said Tea. "Well I was asleep like you were." Said Destiny. "Well I mean even before that you didn't really said anything since the rescue." Said Tea. "I'm sorry I guess I was a little tired." Said Destiny. "Oh you mean of Atem chasing after us. I'm sorry." Said Tea. "Yeah well I'm glad we're home." Said Destiny. "Oh yeah right." Said Tea. _I know she's hiding something. But what could it be?_ Thought Tea. "Hey Tea, Destiny. You guys need to move from the plane right now they are getting ready to take off." Said Bakura. Tea and Destiny move from the plane towards where Atem, Bakura, Aknadin, Karim, and Simon were. They watch the plane take off back to Duelist Kingdom.

_It's funny how we always seem to always go out on a mission to save the world. _Thought Atem. "Oww!" Shouted Atem. Tea elbowed Atem really hard in the stomach. "What was that for?" Asked Atem. "I know you put some sort of sleeping spell on me! Just so I could fall asleep on you!" Shouted Tea. She put her hands on her hips. "I did not use sleeping spell on you this time." Said Atem. "Yes you did!" Yelled Tea. "How do you even know that you fell asleep on me?" Asked Atem. "That's simple I heard it from Bakura when he spoke to Simon!" Yelled Tea. "Tea listen to me I did not use any sleeping spell. You fell asleep on me." Said Atem. "I did not you use sleeping spell!" Yelled Tea. She moves her hands from her hips and tries to signal for a taxi. Bakura walks over to Atem along with Simon, Karim, and Aknadin. "What was that about?" Asked Simon. Atem just sighs. "That was Tea not really getting over what happen in the past." Said Atem. Destiny walks over to the group. "Tea and I are going to head home to get some rest we'll you guys later." Said Destiny. She walks over to Tea who just got a taxi and walks in it. "Bakura did you get in contact with Merick, Pegasus, and Seth?" Asked Atem. "Yes I did they said they would be here for the secret meeting on Wednesday." Answer Bakura. "Why the secret meeting is it over Tea?" Asked Bakura. Atem nods his head. "Are you planning on getting rid of her still or something?" Asked Bakura. "It's over something else and I need someone to grab Tea's three powerful cards she played at Duelist Kingdom." Said Atem. "What do you need them for I thought you two are working together." Said Simon. He crosses his arms. "I am working with Tea, but I need more answers from those three guardians of Tea's." Said Atem. Atem turns around to where Tea and Destiny left. _Tea I know I hurt you in the past, but I promised I'll earn your friendship back. _Thought Atem.

The plane from Duelist Kingdom landed in Domino City at night. Tom was the first to come out of the plane. Everyone else from the plane came behind him. Tom ran down in front of Atem. "You haven't done anything to Tea? Have you?" Asked Tom. "Tea and Destiny are just fine." Said Atem. "They went to get some rest which you should probably do to." Said Simon. "Come on man we need to head on home since you have like no place to stay. You will definitely be staying at my house." Said Jordan. Jordan pushes Tom to where the bus stop is. "Hey Joey if you need us we'll be staying at a hotel." Said Mai. "We?" Question Joey. "Yes me and Serenity of course." Said Mai with a wink. "Yeah since I have no place to stay for the night and Mai said she would teach me on how to duel." Said Serenity. "Hey Mai since Kiaba's tournament is coming up I think we should be partners." Said Joey. There was a brief silence. "I mean Yugi and Tea are going to duel." Said Joey. "Well actually it will mostly be the pharaoh, Yugi, and Tea dueling since the pharaoh is using Yugi's body again." Said Bakura walking up towards them. "I would like that Joey." Said Mai with a small smile. "That's great." Said Joey. "After all you may need to practice more on your dueling." Said Mai. "I what!" Yelled Joey. "How ya guess that?" Asked Tristan. "I just know he does." Said Mai. "What!" Shouted Joey. "Come on Serenity lets head for my car." Said Mai. "I guess I'll catch you later Joey." Said Serenity. "Hey guys." Said Yugi. "Hey Yug." Said Joey, Tristan, and Duke. "Looks like we are on another mission." Said Tristan. "Yeah." Said Yugi. "I better head on home. I'll catch you guys later." Said Duke. He walked straight to his taxi. "We better go to bye Yugi." Said Tristan. He grabs Joey and they both walk on home. Yugi, Bakura, Karim, Simon, and Aknadin watch them walk go. "Well looks like you all will be sleeping at my house." Said Yugi.

Domino City

Game Shop

Yugi and the two priests were in Yugi's room. Bakura had to go straight home and call his dad, who was in England. The two priests were on the floor in sleeping bags while Yugi was in his bed. He tried to offer the bed to them, but they refuse."Thanks for letting us stay at your house." Said Karim. "Well I figure you two would like to be close to your pharaoh." Said Yugi. "After everything we did to you all you've all been nice." Said Aknadin. "Well everything that happen is in the past now. Now it's time to look out for this new approaching evil." Said Yugi. Karim and Aknadin drifted off to sleep. Yugi switch his lamp off and was thinking about the previous events. /Yugi you better get some rest/ Said Atem. /I will do Atem./ Said Yugi. /I'll meet Tea at her house in the morning./ Said Atem. /Why so early?/ Asked Yugi. /So she won't run away in the morning./ Said Atem. /Wait how are you going to get in the door maybe lock./ Said Yugi. /That is the least of my worries. Well we better get some rest./ Said Atem. /Okay night Atem./ Said Yugi. Yugi back against his pillow and turn off the light.

"_I'm afraid this is goodbye Teana." Said Scarlet. "But you guys promise not to leave." Said Teana. "I know honey, but we have to go Teana." Said Whita. "I'm sorry Teana." Said Darka. "But look on the bright side the pharaoh said you can stay with him at his palace." Said Scarlet. "I thought you said to look on the bright side." Said Teana. "Teana please respect the pharaoh." Said Whita. She looks at Teana in the eye. "Why can't I just stay here in the market?" Asked Teana. The three women look at each other and sigh. "Teana you are way too young to be by yourself. You know you can't work until you are at the age of twenty or have your guardians with you." Said Darka placing a hand on Teana's shoulder. "Those laws are stupid." Said Teana. "It is the law made by the great pharaoh." Said Whita. There was a knock on the door. Whita went to open the door where there stood Simon, the advisor of the pharaoh. "It is time for the girl to come now." Said Simon. Darka nodded at him. "I'll meet you soon just let me say goodbye." Said Teana. Simon nods his head and moves from the doorway. "You better go." Said Darka. Teana first hugs Whita then Darka and then Scarlet. "I'll miss you. You guys were like family to me." Said Teana. "We'll miss you to, Teana. You were like a little baby sister to us." Said Darka. "Teana promise not to forget us." Said Scarlet. "I would never." Said Teana. Teana walks to the doorway and turns to wave goodbye. Scarlet, Whita, and Darka return the wave. Teana walks out and there was light all around. _

Tea woke up from the dream. She turns to read her clock. "What 4:00." Said Tea. _What a weird dream. _Thought Tea. She was about to lie back down into her bed when she notices her cards glow. She grabs them and just notices that it is the three witch cards that are glowing. The glow fades and Tea puts her cards back on her desk. _Those must have been my memories from my previous life. _Thought Tea. She lies back in bed and turns from her cards. _Wow this will definitely take awhile to get use to especially the memories. _Thought Tea. She drifted back to sleep a little later.

**Here is chapter 22. It took awhile, but I'm done with it. I'll update chapter 23 soon. Please review. **


	23. A Shocking Day

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. **

**Chapter 23**

A Shocking Day

Monday Morning

Domino City

Tea's house

Tea stretches her arms and gave a huge yawn. She gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom to get clean up. She puts on a black sleeveless shirt and blue shorts. She puts on a blue jacket. Tea looks into the mirror and notices the necklace that she gave Atem and the necklace that he gave back to her for a memory or him.

_Flashback_

_Tea and Atem stood at the entrance of the tomb. "I want you to have this, Tea." Said Atem. He held out the silver necklace that Tea gave him in order to recover his name. "Why do you wish to return it to me?" Asked Tea. "Just something to remember me by and I doubt I can take this into the afterlife." Said Atem. "Oh." Said Tea. Tea takes the necklace and puts it over her head. Atem gave her a smile that would make any girl blush. Of course Tea gave a very light blush. "I'm glad I had you as one of my friends you were a great help to me and Yugi." Said Atem. Should I tell him how much I really like him? Thought Tea. "Well we better get going down in the tomb for the duel everyone is expecting us." Said Atem. Atem walks on ahead. Tea walks behind him. _

_End of flashback_

_I didn't even tell him how I felt or how I still feel about him. _Thought Tea. She gives a sad sigh. _Well it's a little late he must hate me for waking him up and I really don't blame him, but did he really have to try to be rid of me. _Thought Tea. She walks out of her room to the stairs. _Well I'm glad I have Tom now. He's a sweet guy who helped me. Hey my parents are finally home I haven't seen them over twelve years and that is way to long for me. _Thought Tea. She runs down the stairs hoping to finally see her parents and spots a letter from her parents. She picks up the letter and heads for the kitchen. She goes into the kitchen and sits at the desk and starts to read.

_Tea-_

_Hey Tea it's mom. Your father and I are going on another business trip. I'm sorry we could not stay longer. We'll be gone for a couple days. I promise that we'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

Tea folded up the note and gave a sad sigh. _My parents are hardly ever home. They are either on vacation or on a business trip. _Thought Tea. Tea grabs her black tennis shoes. _You know I feel real lonely when they're not here and what's worse I didn't even see them last night. _Thought Tea. She puts one tennis shoe on and ties it. _They just seem like they are never here. _Thought Tea. She gets the other shoe on. _Well I need to take a small walk. _Thought Tea. She opens the door and was about to exit when she sees Yugi standing in front of the door. "Um. Hey Tea." Said Yugi. "Oh, hey Yugi." Said Tea. "Do you mind if I come in?" Asked Yugi. "Of course not." Said Tea. She allows Yugi to come inside. Tea closes the door behind him. "Do you mind if I ask why you came here?" Asked Tea. Yugi goes and sits on the couch in the next room. "Yugi." Said Tea. She walks into the room Yugi walks into there was a light from the Millennium Puzzle. Tea backs away a little. Atem looks up at Tea. "Tea can we talk?" Asked Atem. "About what!" Snapped Tea. She crosses her arms. "We need to settle this whole thing." Said Atem. Tea was about to leave the room. "Spellbinding circle!" Yelled Atem. Tea turns and screams when there came a green ancient circle that came and bind her. Tea felt a little weak. "What? How are you doing this?" Asked Tea. Atem lifts up his Millennium Puzzle and Tea looks at it. Tea's eyes went from angry to sad. "Can you move them please. I promise I'll listen." Said Tea. "Alright." Said Atem. _He would never would do this to anyone or the people we fight against. _Thought Tea. The Spellbinding circle vanish. Tea walks into room and sits on the floor on the opposite side of the couch. There was a desk that separate the couch from Tea. She sat on the floor and looks up at Atem. Atem of course sighs and looks down. "Listen I want to apologize for trying to get rid of you." Said Atem. Tea look very shock and then remember that the pharaoh could actually apologize. "I want to apologize from the chase to betraying you with the kiss and use our friends against you." Said Atem. "Why apologize now?" Asked Tea. "Well you see Yugi and I talk a bit this morning and he told me how I had hurt you and he was right I did hurt you a lot and for that I apologize." Said Atem. "I'm sorry too." Said Tea. Atem looks at her in shock. "I mean I did wake you and your friends from your resting place." Said Tea. A tear came loose from her eye. "Listen let's start over ok." Said Atem with a small smile. Tea gave him a small smile. Atem comes around the table and gives her hug and Tea returns it. They finally break from the hug. "Ok I came here to teach you some more combos since we'll be working in a team." Said Atem. "Do I need to get my deck?" Asked Tea. Atem nods his head. "Okay I'll be down in a minute." Said Atem. Tea leaves the room leaving the room. /I'm glad you two made up./ Said Yugi. /Yeah thanks for giving me the talk on my actions./ Said Atem. /Well it just comes to show that you should listen to me more./ Said Yugi. Atem nods his head. /Atem do you still plan on grabbing Tea's witch cards?/ Asked Yugi. /I have to Yugi they must know something about the deal and why they left Teana./ Said Atem. /You mean like the weird dream we had last night./ Said Yugi. Atem nods his head. /Yes Yugi.

"_I'm afraid this is goodbye Teana." Said Scarlet. "But you guys promise not to leave." Said Teana. "I know honey, but we have to go Teana." Said Whita. "I'm sorry Teana." Said Darka. "But look on the bright side the pharaoh said you can stay with him at his palace." Said Scarlet. "I thought you said to look on the bright side." Said Teana. "Teana please respect the pharaoh." Said Whita. She looks at Teana in the eye. "Why can't I just stay here in the market?" Asked Teana. The three women look at each other and sigh. "Teana you are way too young to be by yourself. You know you can't work until you are at the age of twenty or have your guardians with you." Said Darka placing a hand on Teana's shoulder. "Those laws are stupid." Said Teana. "It is the law made by the great pharaoh." Said Whita. There was a knock on the door. Whita went to open the door where there stood Simon, the advisor of the pharaoh. "It is time for the girl to come now." Said Simon. Darka nodded at him. "I'll meet you soon just let me say goodbye." Said Teana. Simon nods his head and moves from the doorway. "You better go." Said Darka. Teana first hugs Whita then Darka and then Scarlet. "I'll miss you. You guys were like family to me." Said Teana. "We'll miss you to Teana. You were like a little baby sister to us." Said Darka. "Teana promise not to forget us." Said Teana. "I would never." Said Teana. Teana walks to the doorway and turns to wave goodbye. Scarlet, Whita, and Darka return the wave. _

/That was weird why would we dream of Teana's memory of leaving?/ Asked Yugi. /I don't know Yugi./ Said Atem. /You would think that Tea would dream this instead of us./ Said Yugi. /Unless we some how became connected./ Said Atem. Yugi gasp in the mind link. /Let's just hope that Tea does not getting dreams about the arrangement of marriage and agreement made by her guardians./ Said Atem. /I guess the reason why I had the dream too because we are connect again./ Said Yugi. Atem just nods his head. /Well let's not bring this up to Tea or around Tea for that matter./ Said Atem. Yugi nods his head. / Atem did you really think Tea look very beautiful this morning?/ Asked Yugi. /I didn't think that./ Said Atem. /Yes you did./ Said Yugi. /Did not./ Said Atem. /Did to./ Said Yugi. This mind link went on until Tea enters the room. "I'm back." Said Tea with her deck in her hand. "Ready to start?" Asked Atem. "Ready." Said Tea.

Minutes turn to hours and pretty soon it came to being in the afternoon. Atem taught Tea more card tricks and moves. Tea made them a meal in between that time. Tea then notice her phone ring. Tea picks up her cell phone. "Hello…Hey Tom…What? Really…That's great what time do you want to meet….right now…okay I'll be there." Said Tea through the phone line. Tea closes her phone up and gets up. "That was Tom he said he found a place where we can have a picnic." Said Tea. Atem begins breathing a little harder. "He said he would bring the basket that was prepared. I better go on out." Said Tea. "Tea are you sure you should go out in that?" Asked Atem pointing at Tea clothing. "Yeah why what wrong with them?" Asked Tea. "Well it's supposed to get really cold out and you don't want to catch cold do you." Said Atem. "No." Said Tea. "Then I suggest you go on and change into something warmer." Said Atem. Tea rushes upstairs to change. /It's not suppose to get colder it's suppose to get hot./ Said Yugi. /Opps I guess I'm not good at reading the weather channel./ Said Atem. /Sounds like someone is jealous./ Said Yugi. /Quiet Yugi./ Said Atem in a commanding voice. /Okay almighty jealous pharaoh Atem./ Said Yugi. /Yugi! That's enough!/ Said Atem. The two finally stop talking about Atem's jealousy or his behavior since he denied that he was jealous to himself and Yugi.

A couple minutes later Tea came down the stairs in long blue jeans a blue jacket and what look like a long green sleeve shirt. "I better go we both agree to meet there at the park." Said Tea. "Can you come over tomorrow at my house for practice in Duel Monsters." Said Atem. Tea nods her head. "Sure." Said Tea. She opens the door for Atem and they both leave the house. The sun was still high. Tea goes one way while Atem heads the other way. /I'm impress you didn't take the cards and you didn't follow Tea to the park./ Said Yugi. /Of course not I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship and I'm afraid Tea would think I took them since we we're at her house./ Said Atem. /When do you plan on taking Tea's cards?/ Asked Yugi. /When she comes over at our house and one more thing./ Answer Atem. Atem lifts up his Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl card and calls forth the two magicians. "Follow Tea, but stay hidden." Said Atem. They nod their heads and follow behind Tea who wasn't that far. /Why did you need to call them forth?/ Asked Yugi. /Just in case Tea needs help or gets hurt./ Said Atem. _I would really like for Tea to really be on a date with me instead. _Thought Atem. Yugi shook his head, but didn't say anything Yugi coming back to the witch cards. /Why not just ask for them?/ Asked Yugi. /Because she would wonder why I need them and if I told her there could be a chance that she thinks I'm keeping something from that could not be good./ Answer Atem. /Oh./ Said Yugi. /So where are we headed?/ Asked Yugi. /Home I think everyone else is practicing for the upcoming duel competition./ Said Atem. /Great, we can rest some more./ Said Yugi. /You sure have gotten lazy./ Said Atem. /Have not./ Said Yugi. Atem just chuckle.

**Well here is chapter 23. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update chapter 24 soon. Please review it helps. **


	24. The Warning

**I apologize for the wait. I've been busy with school and with another story's chapter that is not up yet. But thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy Chapter 24.**

**Chapter 24**

The Warning

Monday Night

Domino City

Domino City Park

The sun was setting over the horizon. Tea sat next to Tom in her long green sleeve shirt and blue jeans. The blue jacket was laid on the ground next to the picnic. Tea had sweat coming down from her forehead and also down her arms. Tom wore a blue t-shirt and white shorts. He had tried to put his hand around Tea, but she had said it was way too hot for that. Tea and Tom had finish the meal and watch the sun set. The sky was blue yet red and pink with a mix of purple, yellow, and orange. _It's so beautiful. _Thought Tea. "Ya know Tea you should have never worn those clothes out since it was going to be hot." Said Tom. He laughed really hard. Tea turns to look at him and sighs. "But it was said that the weather would get colder." Said Tea. She moves her sleeves up a bit more. "If you mean the weather then you are just plain wrong. They said it would be hot." Said Tom. "Now you tell me." Said Tea. _Never let the pharaoh tell you the weather he some how got it mix up. _Thought Tea. "Hey Tea, I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow?" Asked Tom. Tea looks at him with a small smile. "We could go dancing go to the play or just watch the sunset." Said Tom. "I'm sorry Tom, but I've already made plans for tomorrow." Said Tea. "Really what are they?" Asked Tom. _I guess I should tell him. I mean I'm sure the pharaoh and Tom will be good friends soon. _Thought Tea. "I made plans to go over Yugi's house. Tom looks up at Tea with terror filled eyes.

Game Shop

Yugi sat on the bed he put the phone down. Yugi's room was not big nor was it small it had a bed, computer, and also a phone that he just got. His wall was cover with Duel Monster posters of monsters. Yugi look up at the Atem who was like a spirit that no one could see but Yugi. Atem looks out the window. "Well I just got off the phone with Mokuba. He said the competition will be announced tomorrow afternoon." Said Yugi. Yugi and Atem would use the mind link only in public for fear that people would think the boy with tricolor hair was crazy, but when they were alone they talk to each other like anyone else would if someone was in the room with them. Atem continues looking out the window. "Pharaoh." Said Yugi. Atem still didn't respond. "Pharaoh." Said Yugi. Atem finally turns to face Yugi. "I'm sorry what was that?" Asked Atem. "Alright what's wrong?" Asked Yugi. "Nothing." Answer Atem. "Come on I know you." Said Yugi. Atem chuckle and smile. "That's right I could never hide anything before I left to the afterlife and especially not now." Said Atem. Atem sat on the bed next to Yugi. "What's up does it have to do with Tea?" Asked Yugi. "Well it's not only that it's that new evil we will be facing and I'm not sure what this evil looks like or have heard of this evil." Said Atem. Yugi frown and crosses his arms. "What else?" Asked Yugi. Feeling that Atem was keeping something from him. "Well it's Tea and her ancient past." Said Atem. "What about it?" Asked Yugi. "I'm not sure how, but I think Tea- "Yugi dinner is ready!" Yelled Simon from downstairs. "What about Tea?" Asked Yugi. "I'll explain to you later." Said Atem. Yugi just gave a short sigh and runs out of the room knowing that Atem would explain sooner or later.

Domino City Park

"What?! Yugi's house! Where that nut of a pharaoh is staying?! Are you crazy?!" Asked Tom with a bit of anger. "Tom it's okay me and the pharaoh made up." Said Tea. She places her hand on his arm. "What? When?" Asked Tom. "It was this morning." Answer Tea. Tom gave her a confuse look and Tea explain for the next thirty minutes of what happen to when Tom calling her on her cell phone. "Tea are you sure you can trust him. I mean he use our friends against us." Said Tom. "Yes I believe I can trust him and I've known him for years." Said Tea. "Tea! He used my friends against us!" Yelled Tom. Tea stood up. "I know Tom, but he used my friends too and to tell you the truth there were some people in the group who we consider friends now who also betray us!" Yelled Tea. Tea grabs her jacket and walks off. "Hey wait. I'm sorry. Where are you going?" Asked Tom. Tea gave a soft sigh. "Home. It's getting late. I'll call you later." Said Tea. "Come on Tea. I'm sorry." Said Tom. Tea continues to walk on home. _Me and my big mouth. _Thought Tom.

Tea continues to walk away from the park. _I don't understand my feelings at all. I mean like Tom and then Atem. What's the matter with me? _Thought Tea. Tea stopped and turns to look at the beautiful night sky. Little did Tea know that were she was standing the small ground was growing a bright red right under her. Then out of no were a monster burst out of the ground. The monster looked like a dragon with green yet grayish skin and red eyes. It was the biggest dragon ever seen. Tea felt the ground shake and she let out a scream when she felt a claw hand grab her around her waist. Tea tries to struggle out of its grip, but she felt its hand tighten. The dragon went higher up in the sky. The dragon blew fire out his mouth to the sky where all can see.

Game Shop

"Hey that was a great meal." Said Joey. "Yeah thanks for the invite, Yugi." Said Tristan. Tristan, sat next to Serenity and Serenity next to Joey who sat next to Mai. Duke sat next to Tristan and Yugi sat between Duke and Simon. "No problem guys." Said Yugi. Serenity looks out the window and gasp. "Everyone look!" Shouted Serenity. Everyone look out the window and gasp. "Is that a dragon?" Asked Duke. "It would appear so." Said Simon. /Yugi, you know what we have to do./ Said Atem through the mind link. Yugi just nodded and a light came from the puzzle. Atem stood in the place of where Yugi stood. "Pharaoh." Said Tristan. Atem ran to the door and open it. "I sense there is trouble." Said Atem. He left the shop and then everyone ran after him.

Across town Destiny and Jordan took a small walk together. Destiny seemed down lately to Jordan so he wanted to know what was up. Destiny didn't answer and then they both look up and gasp. "It looks like trouble." Said Jordan. "Then we better go check it out." Said Destiny. She ran toward the source with Jordan behind her.

Domino City Park

Tom was in the park still cleaning up. _Why did I say that? I should go to Tea's house and apologize. _Thought Tom. Tom then heard a scream. _What was that?_ Thought Tom. He looked up and saw a dragon. He heard more screaming. _That scream it sounds like…Tea. _Thought Tom. He abandoned everything and ran to the source.

Now with Tea she screamed until she fainted. Atem and the gang including Tom, Jordan, and Destiny arrive at the park and gasp. "Pharaoh, Do you know what that thing is?" Asked Jordan. "It appears to be a dragon." Said Atem. /Look I see the Dark Magician and Girl are frozen in ice./ Said Yugi. /How is that possible even possible?/ Asked Atem. The people who saw it ran for cover and hid while others thought it was Kiaba Corp and started calling. "Aww…If it isn't the pharaoh and his followers no doubt." Said the dragon. "What do you want beast!" Shouted Atem. "Why to stop the legend from coming true of course and by disposing with this great threat." Said the dragon. He lifted his claw hand that held Tea in his grip. "Tea!" Shouted the group. Tea didn't respond and was unconscious. "Let her go now!" Yelled Tom. The dragon just laugh and there was power coming from his hand that made Tea scream out of her unconscious state. /Pharaoh we have to do something and fast./ Said Yugi. /I know and I got just the trick./ Said Atem. He lifted three of the Duel Monster cards and his puzzle started to glow. "I call upon the three Egyptian God Cards! Come forth!" Yelled Atem. The three Egyptian God Cards came out of the cards and attack the dragon, who let go of Tea. Tea started to fall and Atem ran and caught her in his arms. She was unconscious her arms had a lot of scratches on them. The dragon fell on the ground. "It…isn't…over pharaoh. That was just a small bit of my master Diz power." Said the dragon. It started to get its energy back. "Then why challenge us now?" Asked Mai. "Because I know there will be a duel against my master and those two." Said the dragon as he pointed to Tea and Atem. "Why a duel?" Asked Jordan. "Because it will be the only way to get the power that my master so rightfully deserve and no thanks to her we were unable to absorb any of the spirits energy, but be warn we will come and attack you all hard and then we will rule." Said the dragon with a hard laugh. The Dark Magician and Girl tried to attack at once, but the dragon vanish from site. "I will get you all." Said the dragon with a laugh then laugh faded. "What are we going do?" Asked Serenity. "Yugi." Said Joey. "I don't know Joey. I just don't know." Answer Atem.

A man with silver hair and red eyes came out from behind the tree not far from the group. The dragon had gotten smaller in its form. "So has the message been sent?" Asked the man. "Yes master Diz. The message has been sent." Said the dragon. "Good." Said Diz. He turns and watches the group that was recently attack and spots a girl with long black hair and sad brown eyes. "Hmm…" Said Diz. "What is it master?" Asked the dragon. "That girl with long black hair she could prove to be useful to us keep an eye on her." Said Diz. "Of course master." Said the dragon as he shifted from the dragon to a cat with yellow eyes. The cat walk from behind the tree to the group that was starting to separate. _This time I will get everything I want and I don't care if I have to take everyone out to do it. _Thought Diz. He smiled an evil smile at the group. _Even if it means my own servant. _Thought Diz. He suddenly disappears.

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update soon, but it may take awhile. Please continue reviewing it means a lot to me. **


	25. Feelings

**Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for the reviews. **

**Chapter 25**

Feelings

"_Here we are Teana." Said Simon. Teana turns her head and sees the palace guards. The guards move to allow Teana and Simon to pass. Teana and Simon continue to horse into the palace. Teana and Simon get off their horses and their horses are put up by some servants. "Welcome Teana to the palace." Said a young girl with light long brown hair. She came and hugged her tight and then release her. "My name is Mana. I'm the pharaoh's magician and friend. A man came behind her and comes into view. "She means that she is a magician still in training, but yes she is a friend of the pharaoh. I'm Mahad of the pharaoh's guardian." Said Mahad. He stretches out his hand towards Tea. Tea takes the hand in hers and they both shook. "Forgive me, but the pharaoh will be too busy to say hello, but he expects to see you at dinner tonight." Said Mahad. "What? Why?" Asked Teana. "You are a guest and we have people from other lands coming so we expect for you to look your best." Said Mahad. "And I have the perfect outfit for you." Said Mana grabbing Tea's arm and pulling her inside the palace. _

"Tea. Tea." Said a strong voice. Tea opened her eyes to find Atem and behind him Mahad and Mana out in the outfits of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Tea sat up. "Easy Tea." Said Atem put a hand on Tea's shoulder to ease her down to the pillow. "What happen?" Asked Tea.

Atem spent the next couple hours explaining. Tea lay there against the bed listening. "So where are we?" Asked Tea. "We are at Yugi's house in his room." Said Atem. "Thank you." Said Tea. "For what?" Asked Atem. "For rescuing me." Said Tea. "Tea you're a very important friend to me I wouldn't risk anything happening to you." Said Atem. "I'm grateful for you rescuing me but….why am I in Yugi's room? Better yet why am I in Yugi's house?" Asked Tea. "Well everyone tried to contact your parents, but we couldn't reach them." Answer Atem. Tea shakes her head. "You'll never reach them. They are never really home." Said Tea. "What you've been staying home alone and your parents have been gone. You must get lonely." Said Atem. "Yeah well I've gotten use to it. How long have I been sleeping?" Asked Tea. "Just about a whole night and part of the day." Answer Atem. "Wow that long." Said Tea. Tea tried to get back up but clutch her arm when she saw her arms in bandages. "Tea you should rest a little more." Said Atem. "Nah I'm fine." Said Tea. Mahad walks up to the bed. "I agree with the pharaoh on this you should rest." Said Mahad. "I'm fine." Said Tea. "Listen Tea you should listen to those two." Said Mana coming next to Mahad. "I told you I'm fine." Said Tea starting to get up from the bed while clutching her arm while she's at it. All of sudden Tea's cards in her pocket started to glow and three females came forth. "Teana, why don't rest a little longer." Said one of the three. "Not you two and I told you all I'm fine." Said Tea. "Tea, stop being so stubborn." Said Atem. Tea got out of bed. "Listen pha- Tea all of sudden started to fall, but Atem caught her in his arms and put her back on the bed. Tea eyes was close and her breathing was normal. "I guess most of her energy is not fully recover yet." Said Mahad. "Apparently not." Said Atem. "Did you wish to talk with us." Said one of the three. "Yes, but how did you know I would want to talk?" Asked Atem. "We had visions of our previous lives and we knew that you were having them too, and it's not just you is it?" Asked one of the three. "No it happens to be my host too." Said Atem. "If my guess is right your guardians to." Said one of the three. The three females looked up at Mahad and Mana. Atem looks at them and they both nod their heads in agreement. "We wish to speak with you tomorrow when all the priest and former bearers are here." Said Atem. "Of course pharaoh." Said one of the three. "Please don't tell Tea about this meeting." Said Atem. The females look at a sleeping Tea and nod their heads and then vanish. Atem leaves the room along with Mahad leaving Mana to keep an eye on Tea.

"So Tea is still asleep." Said Jordan. Jordan, Tom, Destiny, Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Simon, Mahad, and Atem sat in the Mouto's living room. "She woke up, but then she fell asleep." Said Mahad. Tom had worry all over his face. He had wanted to have Tea under his watch, but everyone thought it would be better if Atem watched over her since he has his guardians and the Millennium Puzzle. "So will she be okay?" Asked Tom finally breaking his silence. "Yeah I think so she may need so more rest though." Answer Mahad. _This is all my fault I should of never had made her mad and if it wasn't for the pharaoh she could have been killed some boyfriend I turn out to be. _Thought Tom. Destiny looks at him and frowns when she saw the sadness in his eyes. The group talks a little longer then Tom left saying he was feeling a little tired and went to Jordan's place.

Downtown Domino City

Night time

Tom walks on down the side walk. _I feel terrible. I feel completely useless on this whole mission. _Thought Tom. He stopped he looked down at the sidewalk. "Tom." Said a female voice. Tom turns around at the sound and someone touching his arm. Tom sees Destiny right behind him. "Destiny." Said Tom. Destiny looks at Tom with worry. "What are you doing here?" Asked Tom. "Well my friend seemed hurt and I came to check on him." Answer Destiny. Tom looks away from Destiny. "Then you should be next to Tea." Said Tom. Destiny shakes her head and lifts Tom's face to look at her in the eye. "Tom, I meant spiritually not physically" Answer Destiny. "Huh." Said Tom. "Is there something wrong?" Asked Destiny. Tom looks down. "It's Tea." Said Tom. "What's wrong?" Asked Destiny. "Well it's my fault that she is hurt and mine for leaving her alone." Said Tom. "Tom, if Tea was here she would say it wasn't your fault nor is it anyone, but that beast and its master." Said Destiny. Tom looks back up. "Are you sure?" Asked Tom. "Tom, I know that it wasn't your fault and that beast just prove we have to be prepare for anything. Everyone needs to." Answer Destiny. Tom smiles and hugs Destiny and then releases her. "Thanks Destiny you are truly a good friend." Said Tom. "Sure." Said Destiny. "Well I better head on back to Jordan's place." Said Tom turning around and heading towards Jordan's place. Destiny turns around and walks down the other way. _I will always love you Tom. _Thought Destiny.

Destiny's Home

Destiny walks into her house where a huge brown cat sat looking right at her. "Hey there. Were you waiting on me?" Asked Destiny. The cat just blinks at her. _I really love Tom, but I want both my friends to be happy even if I feel like it's killing me. _Thought Destiny. Destiny walks into the kitchen and makes a meal for herself and pours some food for the cat. The cat looks at the food bowl then at Destiny. Destiny smile at the thought of finding the cat that was injure and how she brought it in. The cat's paw was cut and Destiny wrapped it up. Destiny then thought back to her friends' relationship and a lone tear fell to the floor. Destiny wiped her face and return to cooking some pasta.

_This girl. I since some hurt and a broken heart. I'll go back and tell my master about all of this as soon as she sleeps. _Thought the cat.

Game Shop

Atem watched Tea as she slept on Yugi's bed. Yugi appeared beside Atem in a ghostlike form that only Atem would be able to see. /Do you think she'll be okay?/ Yugi asked through the mind link. /Yeah the monster must have taken most of her energy./ Said Atem. Yugi looked at Atem and notice something new in his eye that he would never show on this girl. It looks like some kind of love was forming and not the crush type. It seemed hard to explain, but he also notices a worry type of love. /You really do love her./ Said Yugi. Atem looks down at Tea and nods his head to Yugi's surprise. /Well why not tell her how you feel?/ Asked Yugi. Atem did not answer and instead place a kiss on Tea's forehead. Atem place a blanket over Tea allowing her to sleep more comfortable. /Atem did you listen to what I said?/ Asked Yugi. Atem did not answer and went downstairs and fell asleep on the couch and Yugi just sigh in defeat.

**Here is chapter 25. Please leave some reviews. I'll update chapter 26 soon.**


	26. A Secret Discovered

**It's been awhile since I updated on this story and please forgive me for the wait. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but hopefully soon. I'm sorry about the late update. I had some other stories I wanted to work on and I put this on hold. I wasn't going to continue this until Spring and well it turn into Summer. Well here is the next update I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

**A Secret Discovered**

Atem sat in the living room watching as each of his guardians come in. Yugi appeared beside him. Bakura, Pegasus, Ishizu who was now sharing a body with Isis, Merick, and Odion came as well.

/Are you sure about doing this? I mean these are Tea's cards and you didn't even ask./ Yugi said, crossing his arms.

Atem sighed and nodded his head.

/I have to Yugi. We need to know what is going on and Tea's cards may have the answers./ Atem said.

Atem set the three cards in a straight line on the floor. He then reached his deck and took out two of his cards. And place them down.

"I'm glad you guys came." Atem said.

Atem turned in searched for Seth.

"Where is Seth?" Atem asked.

All of sudden the doorbell rang and Shimmon disappeared and Seth and Mokuba came in through the door.

"Sorry pharaoh. Mokuba insisted he stays with me." Seth said.

Atem smiled at Mokuba and he just glared at the pharaoh and the personal guards, the Ishitars, Pegasus, and Bakura.

"I just came to keep an eye on my brothers body. I don't want any damage done to it." Mokuba said.

Seth just sighed.

"I've told you. Nothing is gonna happen and don't you have a project in Tech. Science for school do." Seth said.

"First of all you could ruin my brother's rep. Second I have a 4.0 in that class and the project isn't due until next month. Third how can I trust you after what you- no what you all did." Mokuba argue.

Seth shook his head and Atem had to try not to laugh out loud. He turned his attention in the full room.

"How is Tea?" Mokuba asked.

"She's recovering. I'm not sure when she'll wake up." Atem said, frowning.

"So you're keeping her close and what about her folks I'm sure they're worried." Said Bakura.

Atem shook his head.

"I couldn't reach them." Atem said.

"You couldn't reach them." Said Mokuba.

"Yes. I've left a ton of messages and still no called backs or anything. I'm not even sure if she has any parents at all." Said Atem.

Merick and Odion looked up in shock.

"Why do you figure that?" Odion question.

"I took a look in her house and saw most of the pictures of her and none of her parents. " Atem said.

Atem felt Yugi to continue.

"Well except one." Atem said.

He took a picture out of his pocket to show a little baby girl, a lady with long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, and a man with dirty blond hair and ocean blue eyes.

"So this was in the house." Said Merick, taking the picture in his hands.

"It was actually in her pants pocket." Atem said.

"This doesn't prove that Tea is alone." Mokuba said.

He took the picture from Merick.

"It could be that her parents are busy. My brother Seto is always busy." Mokuba said.

"That's not the only thing that led me to it." Atem said, taking out paper that is folded up.

He handed the paper to Odion and there was a gasp.

"This is a news paper article with the man and woman picture in it." Said Odion.

"Yes, it says there was a fire that killed the parents, but they couldn't find the girl's body that was there." Said Atem.

"So you think Tea lives alone." Said Merick.

"I'm guessing she does." Said Atem.

All of sudden a glow came from the cards. Five figures came forth. The five of them bowed to Atem and nodded to everyone else. The first woman took a step towards the group.

"What you say is true." Scarlet said.

She looked straight into his eyes.

"Even when we were separated we knew she had no family. How she's made this far without anyone noticing is a mystery to us." Said Scarlet, pointing to herself and the other two females behind her.

"Before we tell you what the visions mean and also the new enemy. We have a request." Said Whita.

"What is that?" Atem question.

"Please keep her safe." Said Darka.

* * *

Tea groaned as she woke up. She rubbed her head. She looked around and her eyes widen at the realization of it being Yugi's room.

"Hey what am I doing here?" Tea question.

"Good morning?" A hyper voice said.

Tea jumped and turned to see Mana smiling at her.

"Oh…good morning." Tea said.

"Glad you're up. Everyone's was wondering if you would ever wake up." Mana said.

Mana turned and brought up a tray and placed it on the bed.

"Hope you're hungry." Mana said.

"Hey weren't you in the card." Said Tea.

"I was, but thanks to Millennium Items and us being free spirits we don't have to worry about that." Said Mana.

"Oh. Does it work for the three witch cards." Tea asked.

Mana frowned and shook her head.

"Afraid not." Mana said.

Tea nodded and looked down at her plate of food.

"Well eat up. Atem is downstairs and waiting for you." Said Mana.

She got up and left Tea alone for her to finished her meal.

Tea began to nimble away on her breakfast.

_Those poor spirits. There stuck in those cards. _Thought Tea.

"I'll do anything to set them free." Tea mumble to herself.

"Careful what you say. You might end up getting killed." Said Mahad, coming out of the shadows.

"How long have you been here?" Tea question.

"Just got here. Pharaoh Atem has asked me to keep an eye on you." Said Mahad.

"I'll be down in a couple of minutes to meet him. If he is so worry why didn't he come up himself." Tea complained.

"He had to take care some things with the other priests." Answer Mahad.

Tea groaned loudly.

"Typical." Tea muttered.

"What was that?" Mahad question.

"Um….Nothing." Tea said.

"Right well. Be careful what you say about that." Said Mahad.

"Why?" Tea asked.

"Well Pharaoh Atem did almost the exact same thing when he rescue Egypt and it cost him to have his spirit in the Millennium Puzzle so long." Said Mahad.

"I just feel bad for them." Tea said.

"I know the feeling I felt bad I couldn't help pharaoh out because- well I'm sure you know." Mahad said.

Tea of course nodded.

"Well just be careful." Said Mahad.

Tea giggled a little.

"You know this is kind of funny. First we- well you want to get rid of me along with Atem and now you guys want to help out." Said Tea.

"Yes, but you got rid of your memories of your adventures with the pharaoh and also of your friends." Mahad said, crossing his arms.

Tea looked down at her legs.

"So is that why Atem wanted to get rid of me in the first place." Tea said.

Mahad said nothing and looked down.

"Eat your meal pharaoh is waiting for you downstairs." Said Mahad.

He got up and left the room.

_So that was why he went after me. It was because I hurt him. _Tea thought.

She shook her head.

Tea reached for the phone in her back pocket.

"Wow fifty text and missed calls from Tom, Serenity, and Mai." Said Tea.

_I wonder if everyone else is busy or something. _Tea thought.

She scanned down in search for Destiny's calls and gasped.

_This maybe nothing, but she would usually call or text me. This isn't like her- well not in the last life at least. I hope she's okay. _Tea thought.

**

* * *

**

That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	27. This may take some time

**Listen I'm sorry for my lack of updates on this story, but I think I need to rest on this story. I'm fresh out of ideas for this story and I need to rest up a bit before I continue. **


End file.
